Butterfly Dust
by FlyingHampsterOfDoom
Summary: OMG COMPLETE! Chp. 4 is puny, and I've still got editing to do... When Three's world collapses on her, and no one around can help, what will happen?
1. Cicatrix

Ok, wow, this took me a while to edit, and I'm sure that I missed something. Well, I'm just going to say it right now, I'm not too proud of this fanfic… Yet. This isn't over, it's only the first chapter, but I'm planning on updating soon, I'll try every week to two weeks, it really depends on my schedule. Also, I want everyone that might possibly read this to know three things: This is my first KND fanfiction, so if the characters are (and I'm sure they are) OOC, try to bear with it, I'll write more, and they'll gradually get better. Also, this story was kind of inspired my Linkin Park's song "Breaking The Habit" only not. I had a long debate with myself, and decided that the lyrics will be posted gradually after each chapter, and when the lyrics are done, so will the fanfic. (hopefully). Though this fic. won't follow the lyrics very well, I felt that they portrayed the feeling some-what, just in case I'm horribly terrible. Finally, the third thing (man I talk a lot =^_^=) that I wish to say, is that I will gladly accept criticism, in fact, I believe that that's the whole point of reviews! Although it's fun to hear that you're work is great and that you should continue- Especially when it seems that no-one else likes it. So please, help me to become a better writer and critique me…. Please? Any-who! I guess I'm done talking… For now *evilly laugh as she prepares for her next long speech that no-one will bother reading* Oh, and another thing, the title is a work in progress… 

Oh, and I own nada, zilch, and just to set the records straight, Linkin Park and Good Charlotte RULE!!

PG-13 rating

~Butterfly Dust~

Outside, the sky was gray. You couldn't tell where one black cloud ended, and another began, even worse, it was snowing. The ground was littered with white, in the streets gray slush piled high along the curb, and the sound of breaks wasn't uncommon. There was a blue Jeep, which was hurrying to get to Wal*Mart for the tires to get changed to snow tires, at a cheap price. The couple in the Jeep had a deadline that they had to meet- they were going on vacation to Montana for their Christmas break, and they were going to bring their five-year-old daughter, who was currently asleep in the back seat. 

Stopping at the red light, they waited patiently for several minutes before the light once again blossomed into a vibrant green color. The little girl, had she been awake, would have screamed in delight at the sight of the color. Moving forward at a slow pace of 30 MPH, the couple and their child began to turn off into Wal*Mart's parking lot, and slowly made their way towards the back of the store. The husband pressed on his breaks when they reached a stop sign, causing the little girl to wake from the slight jostle. She glanced at the red sign, and smiled. She liked red too. The husband looked both ways twice, mostly because those infernal parking lots seemed to delight in sprouting trees or bushes that you couldn't see around. He pulled out of his stop, and began heading, once again, towards the back of the store. 

There was a car to their right, who also had a stop sign. It was a red car, and the little girl smiled at it as it sped in their direction, not yet at the stop sign. The man in the car couldn't stop fast enough however, and as he slammed on his breaks, the car slid, and collided with the right side of the couple's car. 

Screams were evident as the little girl was thrown to the back of the car; the red car had hit the front on the right side, where her mother sat. Their Jeep then skidded, and collided with a metal lighting pole, causing the glass from the fixture to break, and showering her parents with yet more glass, as the windows had broken in their car. This time, however, the impact had hit on her father's side, causing him to be pushed to his right, and into his wife. The little girl, still in the back, where all their luggage was packed, screamed as her father lifted up with a jolt from her mother and back into his door. She could see red streaming from his temples, and sticky black blood gushed from his mouth. If she would've taken the time to inspect this black blood, she would have discovered that it was really just a deep red. She couldn't look at her father, it hurt her too much, she looked over, instead, towards her mother, who was in much the same condition, except that she convulsed rapidly, causing several flecks of blood to cascade down upon the girl's nearly unblemished skin. Reaching up a hand to cover her eyes, she felt sticky fluid, and wrenched her hand down into her eyesight. She had a gash along the top of her scalp, and yet it strangely didn't hurt. She didn't take time to ponder this as she realized that their car had stopped moving. She jumped back into the seat she had previously occupied, and attempted to shove the door open, but it wouldn't budge. She looked up to see the tip of the red car's bumper smashed into her door, and the man inside the car was sitting limp in his air bag, which was slowly deflating. She cried out, she didn't know this man, but still felt scared for him, and pity, she could almost feel his pain. She then jumped to the left side of the car, and yanked the door open, it soon fell off its already extremely loose hinges, and she stepped on it as she got out. The ground was icy, and she fell as she raced up to the front of the car, to get a better look at her parents. 

"Mom? Dad?" She asked, tentatively, although she was yelling it. She glanced at each of them. Blood, that red fluid, marred their faces, making them almost indistinguishable, and dribbled down onto their once beautiful clothes. Her mother still convulsed slightly; showering on-looker that got too close with droplets of thick, red, water-like substance. She then ran to the man, although he wasn't bleeding, except from a small gash; smaller than hers by far, yet still large; on his cheek. She cried then, and tears swept down her face, leaving a small trail as they fell to the earth. As the earth claimed them as it's, and allowed them to mingle with their brother-Blood. 

There was an ambulance, several actually, the sound registering somewhere in the back of her mind. She continued to weep as someone picked her up, and carried her towards one of the white cars. She stopped crying then, and glared at it. How dare it be white-Unmasked by that sickly red color, when her parents were caked with it to the point of no return? How dare it taunt her, reminding her of times when her parents and her had been so pristine, so careless? How DARE it?! She was shaking now, not with pain, nor cold, but with anger. How DARE the snow ruin her life, how DARE that infernal color mock her, mimicking her once-perfect life. How dare that color-White, go untarnished like the rest of her life? Why can't it be green? Green was a nice color, it didn't assault your eyes, and it gently reminded you of rolling, grassy hills. It allowed you to remember, without mocking you, or telling you how much better its life was because it wasn't unchanged. Green was a nice color. 

She didn't realize her limbs grow heavy from the loss of blood, or her eyes close, ready for a final slumber. She didn't notice as the doctors in the ambulance worked quickly to restore her, leaving her parents as dead, but carting them to the hospital anyways. Neither, did she notice the little boy clutching his father's hand, watching her with awe at how she had cried, not for her, but for the others. It was one of those child-hood links. He knew the pain she was in, mentally and emotionally, and he knew what pain she was in physically, although her mind had tried blocking most of it out through an adrenaline rush. 

The little boy watched as the girl's ambulance pulled out of the parking lot, and listened to his father insisting that they needed to go, while tugging at his unmoving body. He could sense that his father was getting agitated, and that if he didn't move soon, something would happen. He didn't care though. That night, he left the parking lot a different person; and he wouldn't talk for months after he witnessed the accident, much to the dismay of his parents. Eventually though, he began to talk once again, he talked so much that his parents soon wished that he would go back to not talking at all. 

Amber brown eyes flew open, and a small squeak flew from the girl's pale lips. She glanced out the window-It was snowing. Eyeing the snow with great distaste, she quickly recalled the dream, and began to shake. She was in a cold sweat, and her eyes quivered slightly as she recalled that day. Her hand trembled as she lifted her hand towards her scar. She had a small scar, barely noticeable at the very edge of her forehead. 

"Six years…" The girl sighed. She had turned eleven last month, and this month she celebrated a different anniversary. Six years ago on the twentieth of December, she had lost two parents, a stranger, her love for the color red, and her perfect skin. Although that was, if she had to choose, the best thing that happened that day. She fiddled with the scar a little bit, sliding her slender fingers over the memorized bit of deformed flesh. It was a small bump, nothing huge that could be seen by anyone unless they knew it was there. Which, only her grandmother and few other family members did. She stood up, her black hair ratted and tangled, and her bare feet screaming at her for the sudden rush of cold. 

Her green nightshirt trailed down slightly past her knees, and her blue and white plaid boxers hidden underneath. She had gotten over hating white within the first two years, and now really enjoyed the color-When used properly. Nor did she mind snow, as long as she was playing in it, and she could see every-one around her was fine. _That_ feat, however, had taken nearly four years to accomplish. She didn't like snow, mind, but she did enjoy playing in it. Walking out of her room, she was about to walk down a dark hall when she remembered something. Rushing back into her room, she picked up her favorite stuffed dog. She had named him Chowder, because it somehow seemed to fit him. He had fur much the same texture as a Russ stuffed toy, only not quite as soft. He was white except for a brown nose that made you want to squeeze it, and black pleading eyes. His droopy ears were a dark brown as well, and he was the type that if the stuffing was taken out, it'd look like a rug (you know the kind, they aren't in one position all the time, it really depends on what you do). She squeezed him for comfort, and then began to walk back down the dark hall towards a door. She stopped in front, and stared at the big number 5 that was painted on the door in red. She sighed, and walked to the next door. It was Numbuh One's door, and she knew what he'd say, but she had to ask him anyways. 

Raising a slender hand, she knocked quietly on the door. There was a muffled groan from inside, and a sleepy Numbuh One slowly opened the door soon afterwards. 

"Uuugh…. Yes?" He asked with his British accent sleepily. He then looked around and spotted Numbuh Three. "Numbuh Three, what're you doing?" He asked again, slightly awake this time. The girl looked up at him, and then back at her stuffed dog, who wasn't stuffed completely when he was made. She hugged him one more time, and looked back up at One.

"Can… Can I sleep in your room tonight?" She asked timidly, her black hair, still matted, dropped into her eyes so she couldn't see One as he spoke.

"No you may not, and what's all this about wanting to sleep in my room tonight?" He asked, alarmed that she would even ask such a preposterous question. She sighed, knowing that he would say that.

"Never mind, I know what you're going to say when I tell you, I'll just go back then…" She slumped off down the hallway, the stuffed dog Chowder being drug behind her. 

"Probably another nightmare… I wish she'd get over those!" He grumbled to himself, and closed the door, stalking off towards his bed, eager for some more sleep. 

Three didn't go back to her room though, instead she moved towards Numbuh Two's, thinking that he was nicer, she was sure he'd let her sleep in his room. She knocked on the door, a little more confident. The dog once again within her arm's embrace. She could hear Two fall from his bed as he went to answer the door. 

"H-Hello?" He asked. Even in sleep he wore his goggles, she smiled slightly, and looked at him with hopeful eyes. Why hadn't she come to him in the first place?

"Numbuh Two I-" She began but Numbuh Two wasn't listening.

"Oh no, Three, last time you slept in here, I woke up to ruined experiments-I know you didn't mean to," he added, seeing her drooping face ready to argue. "Besides, I haven't got anywhere you could sleep even if I let you. The place is a mess with new experiments and such… I'm sorry, Three…" He closed the door on her, not willing to look at her sullen face any longer. 

Her nightshirt rubbed against her knees as she walked, causing her to laugh slightly, she was extremely ticklish on her knees, something only Numbuh 5 knew. Sighing, she looked gloomily at her last chance for even minimal comfort and rest tonight, and possibly tomorrow night. She lifted up her hand, almost forcefully, and knocked. After a minute when he didn't answer, she let out a soft sob, and began to walk back to her room. She wasn't sure if she was relieved, or disappointed. 

There was a yawn from behind her, and she turned around, "Numbuh Three?" The Australian accent that belong to the blond boy rang through the air and towards her ears. She visibly slouched as she walked towards him. This meant that now she had to ask him, and she didn't really want to be taunted tomorrow morning about it. "Well? Wha' did ya wanna' ask meh?" His sleepy voice sounded agitated. Not a good sign. 

"Nu-Numbuh four? Could…. I, uh…. Sleep in your room tonight?" She asked quietly. The blond boy wasn't sure he even heard it. She took this as him being stunned, and quickly stammered to explain herself. "Well, Numbuh Five's sick with the flu, and she's over at her house, Numbuh One said to go back to bed, and Numbuh Two didn't have room…" She left off the part about him not wanting her to destroy anything, and Numbuh One's answer the last time she had asked him. It would've been the same if she had allowed him time to answer her. Last time he had told her, roughly along the lines, "Numbuh Three, stop being so scared, there's nothing that's gonna' get you… Now go back to bed!" 

Four was looking at Three oddly, and then asked, "Why? Did ya' 'ave a nightmare?" He snickered slightly, and she paused. Should she tell him yes and be taunted, or make some other excuse up? She shook her head no. "Well then why'd ya' ask ta sleep in mah room?" He asked her. 

"I usually sleep with Numbuh Five, and I can't sleep without someone else in the room…" winter was the only time she really ever had her nightmares. Nobody noticed this though. Four shook his head at how pathetic her request was, then said 'no.' At this, he watched her retreat sadly towards her room, the dog once again trailing behind her. She was barely holding it, and as she passed the rounded red couch (she scowled at it, Four didn't see) she let go, unknowingly. She continued on her way towards her room. 

Four looked at the stuffed dog with something akin to Three's look at the couch, and walked up to it. He should return it. But he didn't want to. It would've looked really funny if somebody had walked into the room at the moment. A blonde Australian boy in a loose blue shirt and black boxers just staring at this stuffed dog directly in front of his feet. He stood, staring at it, for probably five minutes, debating on whether or not he should return it, when he finally decided that he should. Picking it up, regretting that he didn't have tongs with him, he walked over towards Numbuh Three's door. Before knocking, he realized that he had grown more since last month. He had had a growth spurt three months ago, last month, and now, apparently, this month as well. He was now slightly taller than the Three painted in the middle of the wooden door. 

Lifting up his hand to knock, he heard a sob from the other side. Stopping with what he was doing, he leaned his ear against the door to hear better. Was…. Was Three crying? He hadn't seen her cry unless it was about the Rainbow Monkeys, or she got hurt really, really bad. 

Deciding that he needed to know why she was crying, he continued to listen. All he got out of it was something about the color red being disgusting, and that she didn't want to be alone anymore. He felt a pang of guilt at not allowing her entrance into his room, but how was he supposed to know that she really needed someone in the same room as her that badly? Deciding that he heard enough, he knocked on the door. The sobbing stopped almost instantly, and he heard some shuffling.

Numbuh Three opened the door, her eyes a little pink, that was all, and that was easily counted off as being tired. Four looked at her, and then handed back her dog. 

"Ahr… Ahr you ok?" He asked, not exactly sure how to ask his question in a way she'd answer. She just nodded, a small hiccup escaped her throat. "Ya sure? 'Cuz if ya wanna' come sleep in mah room, ya can…." He said, his eye twitching slightly. The thought of a girl in his room made him sick, they would ruin his perfectly acceptable room by cleaning it, and insisting on more light. He shuddered, then looked down a little at Three, and saw her nod slightly. She went into her room and grabbed a small blanket, then followed him towards the door with a 4 marked on the front, in red. She scowled at it again, this time Four did notice. "Somethin' wrong?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No…. I just don't like red," Three said. This explained why she didn't own any red Rainbow Monkeys, Four shuddered at the thought of those repulsive, foul creatures. He pushed the door open, and climbed up the ladder leading towards his wrestling ring. Three stepped into the room, and closed the door. But, instead of following Four, she just collapsed on the floor to the right of the ladder, the blanket covering her until it reached three inches past her knees, and the stuffed dog was clasped tightly to her side. She stared up above her, blinking every now and then. She still couldn't get to sleep. This just wasn't the same as it was with Five, she would tell Kuki that it would be ok, using her real name because it seemed to calm Three's nerves. Five didn't know why the girl had nightmares, and never asked, she figured that if Three wanted to tell her, then she would say something. Three never did say anything, to anybody. 

There were momentary lapses in her "happiness" known at Kuki-space-out-time, where she would stop smiling, and stare out into space, breathing faster, but not too noticeably faster. People would ask her if she was ok, and she would snap out of it, smile, and then say "Yea, come on! Let's play Rainbow Monkeys!" Or something. She would keep as active as possible, shoving the memories deep into her mind, to be retrieved at some other undesirable time. Her friends all thought that she was just off in space thinking about her next game or something, so, after a while, they would just ignore it. She really wished they wouldn't, because she couldn't snap out of those memories herself. She hated them, she would be sitting on the couch, smiling as Four beat Two in some racing game on PS2 again, and then suddenly, she would be inside that blue Jeep again. Hearing her parents murmur about the stupid trees in the parking lot. She'd try to cry out, to tell them to wait until the red car passed by, but she couldn't talk, and the next thing she knew, she would be the only one alive, standing in front of the broken windshield, and being showered in blood. She could then feel herself cry, she could feel her knees give way as she shook, and she could feel her eyes getting heavier in the ambulance. By now she knew what the feeling was, and she hoped each time that the doctors wouldn't help her. She'd reach out and try to shove, but she couldn't change her memories, and she couldn't change her past. 

Suddenly her eyes re-focused on the ceiling above her, and she could feel cold tears running down her cheeks, pooling at the corners of her mouth. She was struggling to breathe, but didn't seem able to. She gasped for air what seemed like an eternity later, and hearing Numbuh Four scuffle over towards the ladder, she quickly wiped off the tears from her face on her sleeve.

"Everythin' allrigh' down there?" Four asked, leaning over the side to look at her. She nodded. "What was tha' gasp for?" He asked. She quickly scanned her brain for an answer.

"I thought I saw a spider," very believable. Four smirked, and walked back over towards his bed. Three just continued to stare at the ceiling. Did Four have any windows? She sat up to see if he did, yes, he did, but it was up there, where he was. She didn't want to go up there while he was awake, so she would have to wait until he was asleep. Four turned on his music, loud enough to where if a serial killer came barging in the room, and the two of the screamed, no one would hear. 

Continuing to stare, she watched as the shadows moved across the wood around her, and shivered at the sudden drop in temperature. No matter, Four was snoring now, she could go up and look at the stars. Smiling, she grabbed Chowder and her blanket, she didn't want to get too cold, and climbed the ladder. 

Once reaching the top, she glanced around, Numbuh Four was asleep in the ring, so she'd have to be quiet, as she walked towards the window she could hear him mumbling to someone in his sleep, and a snore every now and then. "Dad….. 911….." Four rolled over, and let out another soft snore, then curled up slightly. She had made it to the window, and sat down on the wood floor. It was about a foot away from the edge of the ring, and it was perfect. She draped the blanket around her, and hugged Chowder close, scooting up as close to the window as she could. 

The light from the stars reflected off the window, and onto her hair, which was still slightly tangled. Gazing into the universe, with her amber eyes, she felt so small; even more alone, yet comforted. She sat looking at the stars for nearly an hour before her eyes started to close, and she fell silently to the ground. 

The grass was warm where she was sitting, underneath a tree that shaded the ground from the snow, and she laughed as her dad picked her up and threw her into the sky, then caught her as she fell back down. It continued this way for several minutes, until her mom pulled up in the blue Jeep. They got in, and her mom scooted over into the passenger's seat so her husband could drive. Kuki frowned. She remembered this scene from somewhere, but she wasn't sure where. It didn't matter though, seeing her parents smile made her smile. She laughed as the light turned green, and began to drift off into sleep, she hadn't taken a good nap that day and was tired. She awoke to a red stop sign. She smiled at it, and in her mind whispered a small 'hello,' she did the same for the red car that was coming on their right side. Her eyes then widened in fear as she suddenly remembered where she had seen this scene last. The car hit the side that her mom was on, and the little girl screamed, being thrown back. She glanced up at her dad, and winced, she then turned to look at her mom-

"Kuki, honey, you drifted off for a couple minutes," her dad was saying. She laughed as he lifted her up and threw her into the air. It went just like her dream, though she didn't remember, until just before she had awoken last time from her dream, she didn't awake this time. This time she experienced it all, and woke up in a hospital room.

"Mom? Dad?" She asked, looking around her. There was a man in a white coat that came in to check on her. "Where's my dad? And my mom?" She asked. The doctor frowned, and looked at his clipboard. 

"Is your last name Sanban?" He asked, she nodded. "Miss. Sanban, I'm sorry to inform you but, your parents died in the car crash a couple days ago." She experienced a flashback up until her dad caught her the last time before getting into the Jeep. Her eyes started to cloud up as black formed around the edges of her eyes. 

She was in the park again, and the grass was warmer than before, how long had she been sitting here? It didn't matter. Her dad came up to her and lifted her into the air once again. She laughed like before, and he caught her, throwing her even higher than the last, she laughed again, but when she looked down, her dad was crumpled on the snow, bleeding out of his mouth and temple, turning the snow a snow-cone-like red. She screamed as she hit the ground, and began to shake from cold, and the sobs that wracked her body. She couldn't hold back her tears like she had for the past six years now. 

She couldn't fight the dam that had been slowly swelling as each day passed. He was gone, and so was her mom. She couldn't do anything to help them, and she suddenly felt exposed to the snow, she couldn't stop shivering, and the sobs became desperate attempts for her body to choke herself. She wanted to die, it felt so bad. Six years, and she still hadn't gotten over it. Six friggin years, and she could still feel the pain in her head, the stab to her heart as she watched the airbag deflate, taking the man down with it. Claiming him as it's own. She could feel the jolt to her heart as her mother's blood began to spray her, and her father's handsome tie that she had given him for Father's Day became stained. The sobs choked her, once in a while allowing her to breathe, but it wasn't enough. For the first time she needed breath, but didn't want it. For the first time her wish to simply not exist was granted. She lay shaking in the snow, her father's blood running around her, but not touching her. Still sobbing, with her eyes leaking, she sat up, and looked at the blood, it had formed a heart around her. Crying harder, she stood up, and ran towards her father. She reached down, and lifted up his tie, while still looking at him. Rainbow Monkey tie… She had been obsessed the second they came out. She looked him in the face, his eyes were still open, and blood trickled from one of them slightly. She reached her hand up, and closed them, blood now saturating her hand. Standing up, she began to run to the parking lot, where her mother was now parked, honking the horn. 

She flung open the door, and sat on the right side like last time. Her mother scooted over to the passenger's side, and turned around to smile at Kuki while she fastened her seatbelt. Her mother's face formed a lop-sided smile; blood began to dribble down towards her purple skirt, and splotched her white shirt. "We love you Kuki," her mom said, "Always remember that, ok?" Her mom said. Kuki nodded her head, the sobs still wracking her body. Her mother fell forward, and she screamed again. 

Sobs doubled their attempts to squeeze the life out of her as her throat started to constrict. She could feel her body begin to go limp, when she felt a sudden push on her rib cage. She looked down, nothing had happened, but, there it was again. She looked around her, and saw her world begin to fade. The last thing she saw was the blood in the shape of a heart beginning to run down hill, smearing the heart slightly. Her world was now gone, but she was there, she could feel the pressure on her ribcage again, and this time it hurt, causing her to cough, and making her throat open back up, but the sobs still didn't allow her breath. She was happy this way. Again, the pressure. She looked around, there was no one around her, it was all white, and then the white started to fade. The pressure on her ribcage began to comfort her, and she could almost breathe now. She could feel air eluding her, and knew that if she could just wait a little longer that it would rush in to meet her flaming lungs. What was she thinking- wanting to die? The white receded again, and with each pressure she felt on her ribcage, it reduced a little. 

Finally, she could see around her, tears still streamed down her cheeks, and she was freezing. Looking around, she realized that she was in Numbuh Four's room, the music still going on loudly. But, why was she near the window? Last she remembered she was down by the ladder. Then it hit her; she came up to look at the stars, and had fallen asleep. She gasped for air, wondering if she had gone without it during her dream. She glanced at where Four was sleeping, wondering if she had woken him up, but he wasn't there. 

"Three, ya k?" She heard Four's voice behind her, and turned around.

"Did I wake you up?" She asked, not needing an answer, she continued, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Four! I didn't mean to! I just had a really weird dream, I'm sorry!" She didn't bother explaining that not only was it weird, it scared her. She had forgotten all about the fact that she had dreamed the accident before experiencing it, in real life. She once again fell into a talking fit, sobbing slightly again, but she refused to let it damage her speaking abilities, "I'll l-leave now, ok," she began to pick up her things, when she heard Four speak. 

"Actually, Ahm glad ya woke me up," He stated, she looked at him quizzically, not caring that he could see her tears. "If ya hadn't ah woken me up, you'd be dead, and tha's not somethin' Ah'd like ta go through," he explained, trying to smile, but failing. The music was still playing, but it wasn't as loud now as it had been a while ago. 

Still looking at him, she asked, "so, I really stopped breathing? That wasn't just part of the dream?" She asked, he nodded, and looked away towards the stereo. "But…. Wait…." Her eyes widened as she realized that she had woken him up somehow at some point in time, and then when she stopped breathing, he had saved her. "I didn't know you knew CPR, Four," was the only thing that could come to her mind at the moment. He seemed to flush slightly, but she couldn't tell. "How did I wake you up?" She asked, hoping that she hadn't been sleep talking. She really didn't want him knowing about her dreams or her personal life.

"Ah turned the radio on snooze, so it was quie' in the room. Then ya began ta scream…. I didn't want ya ta wake the others up, so I turned the radio on again-They're used ta it, do it all the time," he looked at her. "Wha' were ya screamin' 'bout, Three? I nevah heard nobody scream like tha' from a normal nightmare… Actually, Ah only heard someone scream like tha' once," he added. He could see Three's face still streamed with tears. And every now and then her body would shudder from a suppressed sob. But, once asking about the dream, he noticed that she sat a little straighter, and wiped at the tears of her cheeks with an over-sized sleeve. Her body still shook slightly every now and then, but she was doing a rather good job at disguising it as being a shiver from the cold. 

"It was just a dream, I've never had that one before, and it kinda'…. Startled me," Three confessed. She clearly heard Four's snort of disbelief. "Look, unlike most people, I usually have the same dreams over and over, ok?" She failed to mention that it was mostly during winter that this happened. "Anyways, thanks Numbuh Four, I'll never be able to repay you," she stated, a little flatly, as she grabbed her dog and blanket, and quickly ran back into her room. Once there, tears ran freely.

That whole stupid dream had brought a realization to her. It was her fault. She had dreamt what was going to happen before it did, but was too young and stupid to realize that it was something that she shouldn't forget right away. She also had that feeling of déjà vu when she entered the car. Why hadn't she remembered?! She was so fucking stupid! 

"AAAAACCCHHH!!!" Kuki screamed as she felt the urge to punch, kick, maim, anything. She felt the impulse to lash out and cause intense pain on something. But she couldn't do that, she couldn't hurt someone or something if it wasn't their fault. No, it had been her fault. Not entirely, she knew. Who would have listened to the silly qualms of a five-year-old claiming that they were gonna' die? But the least she could've done was warn them, remember the dream, and tell her dad to wait until a red car went by before going. Then, if all else failed, scream, kick, cry out, until they did. She could've gotten her way in the end; she had been spoiled; though she wasn't a brat.

She walked over to her door, and punched it. She continued to punch it until she could hear a definite crack split the air. Sighing, she inspected the helpless door, and noticed that there was a crack from roughly the middle of the door, to the corner of the door handle, and a smaller one leading up towards the top of the door, though it didn't make it even half-way. Opening her door, she inspected the outside. It was in much the same condition. Frustrated at herself now, she closed the door, and walked back into the interior of her room. 

She glanced around at all the happy colorful monkeys that looked down at her, unblinkingly. The wooden walls that were plastered with Rainbow Monkey posters, and the occasional My Little Pony poster, were seemingly unwelcoming now. Her bed was in the shape of a giant brown teddy bear, which was also piled with stuffed animals. "This is it? This is me life?" She asked the still walls. Her sleeves covered her hands as she went to tear down the Rainbow Monkey posters. She made her way around the room and towards her dresser. She looked at the mirror, and smiled. Around the mirror were pictures of her friends, all having a good time. This was the life she wanted, the one that had captured her smiling so widely, such a true smile. But deep down inside, she knew it wasn't completely true. She had never smiled right since six years ago, six years ago in four days. 

Looking around the room, she picked up the posters that littered her floor, and made to go put them outside. She would donate them to a charity or some such later on, but until then, she had cleaning up to do. Walking into her room once again, she began to pick up the stuffed toys she could part with, and left only a few. The few that were left were her dog, Chowder, the first ever Rainbow Monkey she had received, from her parents on Christmas (it was green), a large stuffed white tiger, and a stuffed animal that served as her pillow when she slept. She was putting her Rainbow Monkey stuffed toys and such outside, when it hit her. If she went to sleep, she might have a dream like that again, and she might start screaming. That would wake people up, and cause them to get angry with her. It would also cause them to pry into her personal life, something that she feared dearly. After throwing the plush toys out the tree house, she picked up the phone, and a phone book. Dialing the closest charity she could find, she told them to come and pick up the large donation she was making quickly, and to not ask for anyone when they came to pick it up, she would like to remain anonymous. 

Walking to her bedroom, she once again felt the over-powering urge to hit something. She glanced around her room, and settled for a wall, something that wouldn't break easily. She ended twenty minutes later, feeling much better, although her hands weren't. They were covered in splinters from the wood walls, and were bleeding, there were also bruises showing. This was good, because picking out the splinters would take the remainder of the night, and she didn't feel like falling asleep. She then thought that she'd have to be careful not to show her hands to anyone, they might think that she was purposely hurting herself. This wouldn't be good, because it would lead to questions. Well, at least it wouldn't be too hard to hide them, what with her overly large sweater covering her hands and then some. 

~*~** Four's P.O.V. **~*~

She had been crying, I could tell from the way she cast a look around the room when he asked why she had gasped. I then smirked at her reply, only to humor her. I knew that she wouldn't want me to know that she had been crying. Instead of causing her the pain of creating more excuses for her sobbing, which I'm not entirely sure was because she felt alone, I turned on my radio, then pressed the snooze button. By the time the music turned off, they'd both be asleep, and she wouldn't worry about me knowing that she cried at night. Mumbling, I flopped myself down in the middle of my wrestling ring, and soon fell asleep.

There had been an accident in the parking lot, and he had witnessed all of it. He had felt his bones turn cold as the two cars collided, making a sickening crunching noise, and his heart skip a beat as he realized that everyone was dead. He was about to hang his head in remorse, when a girl, no older than he, jumped out of the car. There was a huge gash along the left side of her forehead. It went from the middle of her forehead all the way to the tip of her left ear. He could see the pain in her eyes as she stepped on the car door, and he knew that she was biting back tears of pain as it was, although she didn't know that she was. Her brain had conditioned her to only think of the well being of her parents as her body frantically tried to reverse the damage done to her body. 

"Dad! Call 911! She's alive!" He asked of his father, who was yanking out his cell phone. His dad was the first to call, and Wallabee Beatles felt a sense of pride at this. It quickly diminished, however, as he saw that the girl was loosing color rapidly. 

He watched as she ran along the icy road, around the now bent light pole, and slipped. She fell to her knees, and with obvious effort, she hoisted herself back up onto her feet, once again running. She ran around to the front of the car, and slid a foot or two until she was off-center from the shattered windshield that she was staring into. The blood from her mother sprayed her, and he noticed as her heart stopped beating for several seconds, he was afraid that she was going stop breathing and faint. He, of course, would be able to help her, he had taken CPR lessons in his swimming class last summer, when he was five. But, instead, she simply cried out "Mom? Dad?" She knew they were dead, but like everyone, still held on to hope. It was then that she glanced and saw the man in the red car. She ran to him, and glanced through his passenger's side window. 

Shaking her head no, she collapsed onto her knees, one sticking out at a strange angle, and began to cry. He was about to walk out to her, when his father's hand clasped his, and another man went to pick the girl up. He watched as she continued to sob, and then suddenly stop, only to give the white ambulance a scowl that didn't fit her pretty features. He blinked…. Did he just think what he thought he thought? Shaking his head, he continued to watch as the ambulance pulled away, and the girl's eyes opened once again before the door was closed. The doctors had successfully brought her back to the realm of the living. 

His father was yelling at him to go-No, his father was screaming. He was screaming like that little girl had…

My eyes flew open, and I quickly registered that Three was screaming. Before I got to her though, she had stopped, and instead was laughing. I cursed, something I don't normally do, and turned on the radio once again. I didn't want the others to wake from her screaming. They could handle my music, they had gotten used to it blaring at all hours of the day or night over the past four years. Dashing over to Three's side, I watched as she caused a full swing of emotion. First, she was happy and smiling, then she looked perturbed about something, but seemed to shrug it off, smiling once again. I could hear her whisper a 'hello' two times, and then she screamed again, and thrashed about madly, almost hitting me in the chin. If this girl ever gets angry, I don't want to be on the receiving end. I could take her, but still. 

I quickly reached for her shoulders, to try and wake her, but then she calmed down once again. This time, instead of just letting her lay, however, I picked her up, and set her in my lap, where I could easily monitor her. Nothing was going to happen to her, and I wanted to make sure of it, after all, she's one of my best friends. She then began to cry into my shoulder, she was asleep, so I didn't know what to do. I mean, you can't really comfort someone, and tell them it'll be alright when they're asleep. 

She continued to cry for a while, and then stopped. She just sat there for a while, and after a couple minutes, she began to laugh, again. What kind of dream was this girl having? I looked at her, puzzled, until she began to scream again, she writhed in my lap, and I had to wrap my arms around her back in able to keep her from hurting herself. 

She then sobbed. I had never seen so many tears in my life, and that included the time when my aunt had accidentally cut off her thumb. Man, I've seen a lot of things for my age. Pushing this thought aside, I noticed that she was also shivering. Casting a look around my room, I found her blanket, and quickly grabbed it, placing it around her. She still shivered however, and I began to worry. 

The tears soaked her shirt, and she started to turn a slight shade of blue. My eyes widened in fear, she couldn't breathe! What was I supposed to do?! Her sobs doubled, and her face moved from slightly blue to white, God she was so cold. She went limp in my arms, and I panicked. I couldn't just let her die! I put her down where she had been laying when I first found her, and cast a look around the room. I almost hoped that someone else had woken up, someone who knew what to do better than I did. There was no time though, damnit! 

Leaning over her, I clasped my hands together, and pushed on her ribcage three times, counting in my head. I then leaned down, plugged her nose, and placed my mouth over hers. I had to suppress a shudder from her cold. I breathed into her, and then resumed pushing on her ribcage. One..Two..Three.. Plug nose, breathe, and again. I did this for some time, and started to get frustrated. 

"NO! DAMNIT! You're not going to die on me Kuki!" I shouted, this time I pressed harder, a little too hard, and I heard her cough. I sighed with relief, but when she still didn't breathe, I began to worry once again. One..Two..Three, plug nose, breathe. Damnit! Why wasn't this working?! "Kuki! Wake up!!" I yelled, more to myself then her. I continued like this, and I could see her eyelids open after a while. She was alive, but still not breathing. One..Two..Three, plug nose, breathe. 

Her eyes flew open, and she sat up. She was now in front of me, and I held my breath. She glanced around my room, at where I had been sleeping, and she suddenly gasped in for air. Then, as she glanced around the room once more, I could tell that she was looking for me.

"Three, ya k?" I asked, my voice sounding weak to my ears. 

"Did I wake you up?" She asked, I tried to answer but she continued, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Four! I didn't mean to! I just had a really weird dream, I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, looking very upset. I once again made to answer her, to tell her it was alright, but she continued to talk., sobbing slightly, "I'll l-leave now, ok," she began to pick up her things, but I interrupted her.

"Actually, Ahm glad ya woke me up," I stated, she looked at me quizzically, not realizing that I could see the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. "If ya hadn't ah woken me up, you'd be dead, and tha's not somethin' Ah'd like ta go through," I explained, and then tried to smile to reassure her, but I was always horrible at things like that . The music was still playing, but it wasn't as loud now as it had been a while ago. 

Still looking at me, she asked, "so, I really stopped breathing? That wasn't just part of the dream?" She asked, I nodded, and looked away towards the stereo. I didn't really want to relive that again, it was one of the scariest moments of my life, "But…. Wait…." Her eyes widened as she realized something that I don't think I'll ever be able to pinpoint, "I didn't know you knew CPR, Four," was the only thing that she said. Was this about the CPR? Oh man, I remember laughing in that class when they said that it was called the "kiss of life," for obvious reasons. I flushed, realizing what had happened, and hoping that she wouldn't notice. "How did I wake you up?" She asked, fear in her eyes. This puzzled me.

"Ah turned the radio on snooze, so it was quie' in the room. Then ya began ta scream…. I didn't want ya ta wake the others up, so I turned the radio on again-They're used ta it, do it all the time," I looked at her. "Wha' were ya screamin' 'bout, Three? I nevah heard nobody scream like tha' from a normal nightmare… Actually, Ah only heard someone scream like tha' once," I added. I had only heard a scream like that once before. That little girl… I watched as Three's face, still streaming with tears whitened a little, and every now and then her body would shudder from a suppressed sob. But, after mentioning the dream, she sat a little straighter, and wiped at the tears on her cheeks with an over-sized sleeve. Her body still shook slightly every now and then, but she was doing a rather good job at disguising it as being a shiver from the cold. 

"It was just a dream, I've never had that one before, and it kinda'…. Startled me," Three confessed. I snorted, knowing that it wasn't just from a different dream, there was something else she didn't want to tell me, and damnit, I was going to get my answer eventually. "Look, unlike most people, I usually have the same dreams over and over, ok? Anyways, thanks Numbuh Four, I'll never be able to repay you," she stated, a little flatly, as she grabbed her dog and blanket, and quickly ran back into her room. 

I stared after her as she ran out of the room. So it wasn't that she just didn't want to be alone. She had been having dreams like these before, and had turned to Numbuh Five for comfort. Seeing as Five wasn't here though, she had turned to everyone else, I felt pity for her, and ashamed that I had turned her down the first time she had asked to sleep in my room. 

I sat for a while, wondering if I should tell the others about her nightmares, but then thought better of it. One would scold her, and tell her to grow up, and Two probably already knew, seeing as she hung out with him more than any of us when Five was gone, and even if he didn't, I didn't want to tell him, he would probably try to cheer her up in all the wrong ways. Plus, I don't think she'd forgive me for telling everyone about her nightmares, Five obviously hadn't said anything. Anyways, growing up wasn't what she needed, not with nightmares like that, anybody who screamed like that in their dreams obviously wasn't just dreaming about the Boogie Man. 

There was really only one thing that I could do-Talk to Five. Sighing, I turned off my radio, and lay back down in my wrestling ring, when I heard pounding, and a loud crack. Groaning, I got up, and climbed down the ladder, then opened my door in time to see Three close hers. I walked up to her door, and saw the crack, she must've been punching it…. That was definitely not the normal Three behavior, that happy-go-lucky, space-out Three that they all adored. I could hear her muffled voice say "This is it? This is my life?" And then there was the sound of paper being moved around, she must be taking down her posters. I stood and continued to listen, then when I heard her feet shuffle along the ground towards the door, and quickly dived out of her eyesight. She was carrying her posters outside of the tree house, and dumping them. Being confused, I decided to wait longer and see what she was doing. After a while, she started carrying out stuffed animals as well, this took her several trips to accomplish, but when she did, she stopped at the phone, picked up a phone book, and skimmed through it until she found what she was looking for.

"Yes, Wishing Star foundation? I would like to give you some stuffed toys and posters, previously used, but you can't tell. Yes, please come pick them up quickly, the address? They're at-" There was a loud crashing noise, most likely a cat tipping over a trash can. "No, just pick them up, I wish to remain anonymous." She then hung up the phone and walked back into her room. So, she was going to donate her stuffed toys to Wishing Star, for those kids to use? That was either incredibly nice and unselfish of her, or completely stupid. I corrected myself, donating for others was never stupid, no, it was more like, she was either being unselfish, or she had lost herself. I prayed silently that she was just being unselfish. I could hear pounding again, only it was comeing from deeper within her room. She must be punching the wall, I sat up, and walked back into my room. 

It was a while before I could fall asleep again, and she had taken up most of the time I sat up with her pounding on her wall. I hoped she didn't wake the others up… I would have to check her hands tomorrow, the wood on the walls wasn't exactly the best thing you could do for yourself. 

Yawning, I flopped down on my side, and fell asleep. I only had an hour or so more to sleep before One would come in and wake me to make breakfast. Since Five was gone, I was runner-up, I had known how to cook since I was six, that's when my parents finally got the job of their dreams, and where constantly away on business trips. Being alone, (my parents were so naïve in thinking that a six-year-old could take care of himself) you kind of had to learn how to cook for yourself. 

One stepped out of his bed, his bald head shinning in the little light that came through the thick curtains. His brown slippers trailing along the floor as he went to go brush his teeth. His sweat pants and sweatshirt were scrunched up at his elbows and knees. Opening the door to the bathroom, he glanced at himself in the mirror, he'd have to take a shower as well. 

Walking back out of the bathroom, he grabbed his usual clothes: A red turtleneck sweater with dark blue jeans. He then trudged back into the bathroom. Placing his clothes on the back of the toilet, and placing a towel over them, he took off his clothes and banished them to the dirty clothes hamper, then turned on the water. Steam almost instantly collected itself on the mirror and any other glass surface in the room. Stepping inside, the water coursed down his body, ridding him of dirt from the mission he had been on yesterday: Taking Five home. Man, she had been sick. After washing he head, he got out, and grabbed the towel, patting his skin dry, and then put on his clothes. He opened the door slightly to allow the steam to leave the room, and then walked back towards the sink.

Picking up his toothbrush, he placed a glob of Aquafresh and began to brush his teeth. After three or so minutes, he spit out the toothpaste, and rinsed his mouth out. 

"There, that's better," he announced as he placed his toothbrush back inside a drawer, and then walked out to grab his sunglasses. He then walked down the hallway towards Numbuh Four's room. Since Five was gone, Four would have to cook. 

Knocking on the door, he could hear Four grumble about needing more sleep, and then answer it. "Four, could ya cook breakfast?" One asked. Four couldn't refuse, last time One had tried to cook the tree house had almost caught fire, and the only reason it didn't was because Three grabbed her cup of water from the table and threw it at the fire, which quickly diminished. 

"Yea…. Fine, but tomorrow get Two or Three to cook, I'll be too tired to move," Four said, and then grumpily closed his door to change. He grabbed a black hoodie, instead of his signature orange one, and pulled on his blue jeans. He hastily put on his socks, and walked out of the room, his hair could be messy if it wanted to be, he was too tired to do anything about it. 

Walking into the kitchen, he grabbed some eggs from the fridge, and then a pan from a drawer next to the oven. He was going to make eggs, and if anyone had a problem with it, then they'd just have to starve. 

Two was the next person up, and he wasn't too happy either. "Geeze guys, think you made enough noise last night? Between you and Three…" Two trailed off as he yawned. Four stiffened a little bit, and then decided to ignore this comment. 

"Yea, that reminds me, did you two get Three asking to sleep in your room last night?" One asked. Two nodded, and Four continued to make the eggs, pretending to be absorbed in it. "Man, those nightmares of hers are getting out of hand. She should know the difference between reality and fiction now," One continued to complain. Two nodded his agreement, and both looked to Four to see what his response was, but they didn't get one. Shrugging, One just sat and waited for the eggs to be ready to eat. 

It seemed that Four was the only one that didn't know about Three's nightmares until last night. However, he was also the only one at the table that knew they were more than just a little girl's imagination getting the better of her. 

Three didn't want to leave her room, she didn't want to go outside and greet the day, today was the day that would mock her. Mock the fact that she almost had the chance to see her parents, and mock the fact that she could've saved them in the first place. It mocked that she shouldn't have this grief, and it was her fault. 

****

Sighing, she turned over in her bed, and then decided she'd better get dressed. She needed to ask Two something. 

Pulling on her black pants and green sweater, being sure that they covered her hands, she then brushed her hair, and stepped out into the light. Turning, she entered the kitchen, where she could distinctly smell eggs, and sat down across the table from everyone else. 

"Two, can I use your computer for a little while? I'd like to check my Citi Card account," she asked. She then turned her chair a little so she could see Two easier. He swallowed his eggs before answering.

"Sure Three," he said, and continued to eat. She smiled, thanking him; he just nodded. She was about to get up when a plate of eggs landed in front of her. She looked at them oddly, and then turned to see Four staring at her.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry," she whispered. She was ashamed that she had cried last night, and he had had to save, like he always seemed to have to. Now, thanks to last night, she couldn't even sleep without someone else's help. Not that she could in the first place, Five had helped her sleep last time, but that was different somehow. Four shook his head at her.

"No, you need to eat something," he basically ordered her, she sighed. Picking up a fork, she quickly shoveled a couple bites of eggs into her mouth, and swallowed, barely chewing. She then placed her fork down, and shoved the plate that was still over-flowing with eggs away. She wasn't hungry this morning. She then jumped up before Four could say anything, dashing towards Two's room. 

Shutting the door rather quickly, she continued to run to the computer. She then turned it on, typed in Two's password, and clicked the internet icon on the desktop. Once the homepage was done loading, she typed in , and then typed in her account and password. 

She had logged into her account, and was checking to see how much money she had, when Two walked in. 

"Hey Three, why'd you leave the table so soon?" He asked. She shrugged, and continued to look at her account, in slight disbelief. She knew that she got money for her birthday, but that was a lot. Two walked over to her, and after glancing at the screen, whistled. "Wow, How're you gonna' spend two hundred?" He asked. She then smiled. 

"Well, if I told you, you'd have to come shopping with me," grinning, she logged out of her account, and bounced off towards her room. She then threw the door open, causing the crack to grow a little. At this, she frowned. She then glanced around her room, and found her jewelry box, opening it, she pulled out her school I.D., along with her Citi Card. (ok, just so people know, a Citi Card is just like a debit card, only more fun and cooler, but you have to use it under credit for some unknown reason). She then raced out of her room, glancing around the living room her eyes met with the red couch, and scowled at it. One and Four were in there talking, and Two was still in his room. "Hey guys! Guys!" She stopped talking and waited for them to acknowledge that she had something to say. They did, and she continued, "I'm gonna' go shopping with some money I've gotten, so, if anybody wants to come along," she smiled, knowing that they wouldn't. It was just so fun to ask them though, to see their reactions. 

Just as she though, One grimaced, and Four looked mortified. "Ok-" she stopped to yawn very widely, and continued, "-Well, I'll be back before dark, and if you really need to reach me, I'll be at the mall," she finished, and walked off to grab her bike and chain. She yawned again, and turned around to say "good-bye," when she ran into Four. "Four? Sorry, I didn't know you were there," she said, if she had been looking him in the eye she would've had to look up slightly. She was about to go down the ladder that led to the snow below the tree house, when Four interrupted her.

"Ah'd like ta go with ya," he said, which caught Three off guard. She looked at him.

"Umm….. Ok…. Well, go get the chain for your bike, I'll see you at the bikes," she said, a little distant. She really didn't want to go on a shopping excursion with him, but she had invited them, so she couldn't say no. Climbing down the ladder, she landed in thin snow. Not much to it because the ground around the tree house was protected by the tree above her. She walked over to the bikes, and got hers ready to go. The mall wasn't much more than a couple miles away, and they could ride there along the side-walk in the park, instead of along the streets.

"What are you doing Numbuh Four? You know she's going to look at all those girly stores!" One screeched at Four as he came strolling into the living room, his chain and lock in his hands. 

"Well, didn't ya see tha way she kept yawnin'? I don't think she got any decent sleep last night, an' Ah don' want her to hurt herself while she's ridin' that bike on the snow," Four explained patiently to One. 

"No…. I think you have a crush," came Numbuh Two's voice from inside his room. Four turned red, and balled his hands. 

"AH DO NOT!!! TAKE THA' BACK!!" He yelled down the hall towards Two's room, he could hear chuckling coming from within, and decided that he'd get Two back later. Right now he had to ride his bike to the mall. He cringed at the thought of going into those Rainbow Monkey stores, and then realized that he was only riding with her there. They could meet each other in the food court at a designated time. His mood lightened slightly as he realized that this meant he didn't have to go into those crudy girl stores.

Three waited for about ten minutes, and then heard yelling from inside the tree house. She strained her ears, but only heard Four's accent; she couldn't make out any of the words. After a couple of minutes, she could see Four climbing down the ladder, his blond hair now combed back into the bowl cut that he made look so good. Swinging her leg over her bike, and placing her hands on the pedals (careful of the screws that kept her bike basket attached) she waited for him to get onto his bike. 

Several seconds later, they both started into the park, Four behind Three slightly. 

~*~**Three's P.O.V**~*~

It was so cold out, and the wind lashing into my face didn't help me warm up any. We went down a hill, and the wind seemed to lick at my bones, causing me to sneeze and take my sight off the path in front of me. It was involuntary, and I couldn't help that my sneeze had forced me to look down, wincing slightly. 

The second my eyes were closed, I could hear the screeching of tires, and the honk of a horn. Memories flooded back like they always did, they seemed to never tire of their sick joke. My bike slipped out from under me as I heard the crunching of metal on metal, and screams. The bike was on top of me, and Four was attempting to pick it up. I glanced over his shoulder; my eyes locked on the sight in front me. 

He didn't seem able to lift the yellow bike off; my left leg was entangled in one of the tires. Pushing him aside, I yanked at the bike roughly until it came off, still looking at the scene before me. My leg was bleeding slightly, and my jeans were torn, but they didn't matter. I could feel tears start to slowly form behind my eyes as I looked on. Coming to my senses, I jumped up to my wobbly feet, and jogged towards the wreckage, Four in front of me already. 

This was a semi-deserted road, but there were houses around, and after less than half a minute, a small crowd had accumulated. Four and I seemed to be the only two brave enough to enter the scene of the wreck. I felt disgusted. None of them bothered to help, none of them wanted to move from their firm position- each acting as if vines had suddenly shot up their legs, and dribbled sap on them until they were glued to their still positions. 

Walking over to the left car, I slid the door open easily, and glanced inside it. There was a small baby in a car seat that was crying, and a male that looked to be in his thirties was sitting in the front. He was dead; I could tell when I first glanced at him. There was blood dipping from a deep gash along his collarbone, and his hands had bits of glass planted in them. I climbed into the car, and checked on the baby. It had been a head-on collision, so the baby was seemingly only rattled. I knew that I shouldn't move it, in case it would damage him any more, but I did anyways. I couldn't just leave a crying baby there, and walk away hoping that he would live. I would never be able to forgive myself, and I'd feel shallow with a stone heart the rest of my life. 

Gently moving the baby from his properly set-up baby carriage, I placed him in my arms, being sure to support his neck and head. "It'll be ok…. Shh… It's alright," I looked down at him as I continued to say something to calm him. There were no signs that he was hurt, which was hopefully a good sign. After a while, the baby stopped crying, and I crawled out of the car backward on my knees, while holding the baby firmly in my arms. I imagined myself to look like a straight-backed munchkin walking backwards. This brought a slight smile to my lips, and as I smiled, I noticed that the baby did too. "There now, see? I told you it would be ok," I stepped out of the car and onto the asphalt. 

Four didn't look to be having as easy a time as I did, his car had held a family going, or coming from some destination. He had pulled out three bodies, two of which were obviously alive, but unable to move, and the other looked to be unconscious. He was working on the fourth one when I walked up to him. Placing the fourth body, which looked to be a sister of the one driving, he glanced up. 

"Here, take him, I'll get out the driver," I handed him the baby, and began to walk around the car to the lady behind the wheel. Four looked at the baby in mild surprise, and then back up at me as I opened the door, looking at the red-haired lady. She was breathing, which was a good thing. "Ma'am? Ma'am, my name is Kuki, me and my friend are here to help, if you could just open your eyes and allow to get you out of the car," I whispered, knowing full and well that if I spoke any louder, the woman's ears might've hurt. She tried to flutter her eyes, and I smiled. "That's alright, that's good enough, now, I'm going to unbuckle your seat-belt, and walk you towards the rest of your family, so, it may hurt. Remember though, it'll be ok." I cringed at how fake I sounded. She wouldn't be able to tell the difference in my voice in her state however, so I continued to talk to her, not much louder than a whisper, as I unbuckled her seat-belt, and draped her arm across my shoulders. I attempted to lift her legs out, but they were too heavy. Sighing, I attempted this from another angle. Her arm still wrapped across my shoulders; I slowly inched her off of her seat and carefully onto the ground. She let out a soft grunt, and I cringed, afraid I had hurt her. I wrapped my arms around her front, securing my arms under hers, and locking my hands together behind her back; I then lifted her carefully off of the ground, but not very far, and her feet drug along the ground a little. She didn't seem to take notice. I moved her next to the rest of her family, and carefully lay her down. 

There was a sob to my immediate left, and I looked down to see the face of an eight-year-old boy with black hair, who's eyes were shut tight, and his mouth scrunched up as he tried not to make too much noise. I looked at Four, who was holding the baby and attempting to ask the other lady if she was all right at the same time. Standing up, I walked over to him, and took the baby, then walked back to the boy. I sat in a cross-legged fashion, and held the baby closely to me as I lifted the boy's head and placed it in my lap. I then positioned the baby so that he was nestled in between my legs and the boy's head; the baby laughed at this, causing the boy to smile slightly. Looking around, I noticed that the other two children had passed out from the pain, and the lady next to me couldn't open her eyes. Four was still talking to the other lady, who was now in hysterics, he was doing a good job at assuaging her fears that the medics would get there soon however, so the lady was slowly calming. 

The boy whimpered again, and I frowned. I didn't like seeing this poor boy in pain, so I did what I could to calm him, and sang. It wasn't good singing, especially in my own opinion, but it would have to do. 

"Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember, and the song someone sings. Once upon a December," I hadn't gotten much farther than that when the boy's face slackened, and his breathing evened out. He had either blacked out, or was asleep. Either way, I didn't want to leave him there, so I continued to sing, and when I stopped, I realized that the ambulance was pulling up to the wreck and carrying people towards the sanctuary of the hospital. They came and got the boy from my lap, and the baby that was again bordering on tears. Sighing, I looked up, and met Four's gaze. It hadn't occurred to me that I was crying, and at that moment, when my gaze met his, I knew that he was looking at me, and not just the tears. Wiping the tears off my face frantically, I stood up. My knees hurt like hell, but I ignored them, and walked a little shakily towards my bike. So much for shopping. 

`~*~` 

__

Memories consume

Like opening the wound

I'm picking me apart again

You all assume 

I'm safe here in my room

Unless I try to start again

`~*~`

. 


	2. Down

Ok, well, so much for the "once every couple of weeks" idea. I'm still going to try to hold to that statement though. Don't worry, the next chapter will come out sooner, hopefully. I'm excited about the next chapter too! It's going to be mostly about Numbuh Four. 

Disclaimer: I know that many of you out there will be sad, depressed, shocked, and angered to find out… I don't own Kids Next Door, or the song Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park… It's ok to cry, I understand. And if you need to visit a therapist after hearing this shocking news, I'll understand that too… I had to go to a therapist several times after learning that I didn't own them as well.

~*~

She hobbled to her yellow bike, the air was obviously starting to deflate in the back tire, but she stubbornly rode on it anyways. Her knee bled like any cut does, but only in minimal amounts. She found that for some strange reason, the smallest of cuts could hurt the most. 

Four kept looking at her; he didn't know what to do. It was obvious that her left knee was in pretty bad condition, though she seemed to not notice; instead opting that it was just a minor cut, nothing to worry about. He glanced at her knee again, the skin was peeled back in several places, and the wound was deepest in the middle. It bled, but only slightly, and he could see bits of gray rock underneath her skin. That would hurt to take out, but in able for the damage to heal, it would need to be taken care of. 

The ride back was by far slower than the ride there, even if the original 'there' wasn't attained. Three could feel her eyes begin to close when they stepped off of their bikes, ready to head back into the sanctity of the tree house. Snow crunched dimly below their feet, echoing in the still outside; as they neared the tree house, they could hear the phone ring, and someone answer it.

"Hello?" Came the sound of Two's shaky voice. There was then a long pause. "WHAT?! No, you must be mistaken!" Two now sounded frenzied. "Yea dad, I'll be ready to go in five minutes. Be outside in ten? Ok, bye," They saw Two hang up the phone as they finished climbing the ladder. His face was stretched into a worried position, and his eyes were about to burst from the amount of tears he contained, not allowing them to fall. 

"What's wrong Numbuh Two?" Three asked him as she hobbled towards the couch that he was at. Two looked up at her. 

"My mom is in a coma," he stated simply. He then walked towards his room and began to pack. They could hear him crying from inside, but no one made to comfort him. Finally, after five minutes, with him still not out of his room, Three stood up. 

"Two? If you need to talk about it-" She began, and then she looked around his room. On his computer desk sat a picture of his family, and she gasped. "Oh my God! Two! I was there! Four helped your mom out of the car that she was in!" She began to ramble, and Two looked at her, his eyebrows creased together. Three noted this, sighed, and began again. "Four and I are back so soon from out mall trip, because we had to stop and help some people from a car-accident. But every-one was fine in the car that your mom was in! She was talking the most!" She smiled; hoping that it would some-how comfort the now disoriented Two. 

"Three…. Thanks," was all he said as he lugged his bulging bag outside of his room. She could hear his grunts as he lowered himself down onto the tree house ladder. Deciding that she needed to tell Four, she slowly walked out of Two's room. 

The tree house was unusually quiet; everyone had gone into his or her own room to think about what had happened. The floorboards creaked as she stepped on them, every now and then there was a puff of dust that would rise into the air, gather, and sift back into place. She walked past her room, and stopped in front of Four's. Raising her hand, she knocked. There was a muffled grumble from behind the wooden door before it was flung open. 

"What?" He asked, his blonde hair covering his eyes, but even so, you could feel his agitation. Three looked at him, and then walked into his room. The door creaked from behind her, and he then asked once again, "What?" This time he didn't seem as agitated. 

"Remember that red-headed lady that was in the passenger's seat today?" She began, Four nodded his head, "That was Hoagie's mom…" She stopped there, and looked at him. He seemed surprised, "Just thought you'd want to know," she then walked out of his room, and towards hers. Still hobbling, it wasn't until she sat down on her giant stuffed-animal bed that she noticed how bad her knee really hurt. "Great, yet another thing that I have to worry about," walking over towards her dresser, she looked up into the mirror. Her hair was tangled, and her shorts had some slight bloodstains on them from the little boy she had sung to. 

"Oh joy! Now I have to change as well!" Her red eyes started to droop as she walked towards her door. She needed some water to ease her scratchy throat. Her legs seemed to lag behind her, if that was possible, and her hands weighed her down. It was official, she was a breathing zombie. A zombie that needed sleep very badly. 'No! You can't sleep! You'll have that dream again!' Her mind yelled out at her, causing her eyes to open once again. 

She reached the kitchen, and grabbed a plastic cup. She then turned on the faucet; her hand testing the water until it got to her desired temperature. Once her cup was full, she turned the water off and began walking back towards her room. She opened her cracked door with a glance at it, she then decided that she'd put a poster over the crack. Setting down her water, she went to turn on her radio, then shut her door. 

She searched for some comfortable Pjs, but only found long shirts. 'Ugh, don't I have anything _besides_ overly-large shirts?' she thought as she threw her fifth shirt out of the drawer and onto her giant stuffed-animal bed. Finally getting fed up, she drank her water hastily, and sat on the floor. Her throat was no longer scratchy or tight, and her mind had cleared up some. 'Just because I'm going to stay up doesn't mean that I can't be comfortable,' her thought pattern went down this path for a while, before she stood up. 'I'm gonna' go ask Four if I can borrow some of his Pjs…. That sounds weird even when I think it,' she laughed lightly at what his expression would be when she asked him. Opening her door, she made her way down to Four's room, she seemed to be spending a lot of time there lately. 

Her knock echoed in his still room, but there was no answer. She knocked again, still no answer. Deciding that being killed was better than being uncomfortable, she opened his door, and walked in. He wasn't there. 'Well, I'll just borrow some of his boxers and if he gets peeved… Oh well, I'll be too tired to care,' she concluded. This was definitely the weirdest thing she had ever done. Borrowing boxers, yep, that was her. ' I should create a comic about an evil villain that steals boxers,' she thought, her mind fogged to where she couldn't think completely straight. 

Rummaging through his dresser, she found a pair that she liked. They were black with yellow smiley faces. 'Why does he have happy boxers?' she asked herself, amused by the fact that the "tough guy" had, in her opinion, girly boxers. Tucking them under her arm, she walked out of his room, making a mental note to blackmail him with his happy boxers if he ever pissed her off. 

Once reaching her room, she could hear the song "Easier to run" by Linkin Park playing on her radio. "Well, at least my radio isn't against me," she said aloud as she grabbed one of the shirts off of her bed. This one wasn't as long as the others. It was white with a yellow Tweety on the front, the shirt read "It wasn't me!" and she smiled lightly as she pulled on the boxers. The shirt was by far shorter than her other nightshirts, it only covered half of the smiley face boxers, of which she was glad of. Flopping back onto her bed, she turned up her radio and began to sing along to the very familiar song. Her eyes closed shut after several minutes, and she was happy when she was awoken by a loud knock on her door. Standing up, she staggered over to answer it. "Damn, I have to clean out my knee too," the door was open when she said it, and she heard Four agree with her.

"Tha's why Ah'm here," he told her as he walked into her room carrying some tweezers, a wet wash cloth, some Band-Aids, and that anti--germ cream that she always forgot the name of. It was just too long of a word for her to bother even trying to memorize. He pushed her back onto her bed, and leaned over her knee to get a better look at it. She could hear him mumbling something about how hard it was going to be to get out all the rocks, and then watched as he grabbed the cream. He began to apply it to her knee (it stung pretty damn bad), when she finally spoke up.

"You know, I can do it myself, it's not like it's the first skinned knee I've ever gotten," she announced, apparently, to an empty room. Four didn't seem to pay attention to her. Sighing, she just sat there and allowed him to clean her cut, and she began to mouth the words to the song again. Once the song was over, she noticed Four picking up the tweezers, ready to pick the rocks out from under her skin. At this, her leg shot out of his grasp, and she clasped her wounded knee to her chest like it was the only thing she was living for. "Look, I said I can do this, so let me do it!" this time, her words didn't fall on deaf ears, and Four placed the tweezers down next to her. 

"Fine, but when I check on it tomorrow, if it's not done…" He trailed off in his warning, partially because he was outside in the hall, but mostly because he didn't know what he would do. 

Sighing, Three picked up the tweezers, and began to pick at the rocks. "OW!" she yelled, as a particularly stubborn rock hit a soft spot, and then fell onto her bed. "Stupid rocks-Why's there have to be so many in the world anyways?" She asked herself grumpily as she picked out the last rock. She then inspected her knee closely. It was bleeding much worse than before, and she'd have to put on some more anti-biotic cream. She had read the tube. 

After grumpily applying the stinging, goopy mass onto her knee, she applied several bandages. There, now she was ready to thoroughly hate the night in peace. Her radio continued to play some of her favorite songs. Currently, it was playing "Break things" by Limp Bizkit. Of course, there were several words left out of the song that Three's mind filled in for the listeners in the city, not that they could've heard her had she been saying them out-loud in the first place; but still, it was the general concept of the idea. After several songs, her eyes began to droop. She didn't notice, however, because she was busy thinking about Numbuh Four. 'Ugh! How come he treats me like a little girl? I mean, I AM eleven! It's not like I can't take care of myself, either; I've had to do a lot of that with my grandma getting as old as she is. And who does he think he is- Just coming in and deciding that I can't clean my own boo-boo…' her mind continued to wander, until it eventually shut down, and she fell into a dreamless sleep. 

Shivering from the cold, her body raged at her to open her eyes and find a blanket. Finally abiding, her eyes opened, and she groped for a blanket. However, when she found one, she was unable to fall back to sleep. "I really should get some thicker curtains," Three told the cold and morning-lit room as she stood up to brush her hair. "No more tangles," she mouthed to no one specific once she was done brushing her hair. Being too tired to change into proper breakfast-eating attire, she just slouched out of the room, the heavy blanket around her like a cape, and trailing dismally behind her. 

Bacon… Bacon and hash-browns, yes, that was the smell that lingered in the air, wafting over to her sense of smell; gently persuading her to follow it, telling her of the reward for succumbing to it's will: A full stomach. Three didn't have any objections as she followed the smell that came from the kitchen, Four was once again cooking. Entering the kitchen, she sat down in her usual chair, the blanket cascaded in wrinkles down either side of the chair, and her back slouched slightly. 

"Finally, we tried to get you up earlier, but you just lay there. I was beginning to think that you were never going to wake up or something," One yawned as he helped Four with breakfast. Nobody bothered to speak; one, it was too early in the morning to waste such precious energy on talking; and two, their numbers had significantly decreased. It was always gloomy when someone left, but when someone left for something serious, as in Numbuh Two's case, it was downright scary. The way everyone just, sat there…. 

A plane white plate over-flowing with greasy foods landed in front of her. Her eyes widened, "Numbuh Four! You could feed TEXAS with this much food!" Three whined, causing One to snicker slightly. Glaring at him, she continued, "I can't eat this much," then, picking up her fork, she ate several pieces of bacon and half of a hash-brown. Standing up, she took her plate with her, intending to feed the rest to the hamsters. 

"Here you are Winker, and Yellow," Three smiled as she handed the brown and orange hamsters the last pieces of bacon. "I didn't think hamsters could eat meat…." stretching, she walked down the long row of hamster cages, they had all eaten their fill of bacon and hash browns. "I TOLD Numbuh Four that I had enough to feed Texas," Three sighed exasperatedly in the hamster-filled room. Wisps of black hair fell around her eyes as she trudged towards the door, blanket in-toe, with her head looking at the coffee-colored wood below her.

"Hey, aren't those _mah_ boxers?" Four's voice asked Three as she continued to walk towards the door. He heard her mumble something of a 'yes.' "Well, wha're you doin' with mah boxers?" He asked, slightly amused that she clung to the bottom of the boxer's leg; her hand crumpling up a yellow smiley face. 

"I was getting tired of long shirts, they get all messed up when I sleep, and aren't very comfortable," Three answered back, she was beginning to tire again. Her eyes were half-shut as she walked to where Four stood, blocking her path out of the room. The noise of happy, full hamsters running on their wheels filled the room.

"Well, yah could've asked ya know," Four explained, his face turning just barely pink at the thought of her in his room, rummaging through his underwear drawer. What if she had found his portfolio? Yes, Numbuh Four enjoyed drawing. He also enjoyed writing- and taking pictures…. Of, certain people…. 

"Yea, I was going to, but you weren't there. I didn't want to bother you, so I just went in and found some," Three tried to walk around him, but alas, thanks to his growth spurt she could no longer just step over him. 

"Ya just can't go an' take things from people's rooms ya know!" Four's eyes narrowed slightly, and his fist clenched the side of the door tighter. Three looked up at him, her tired eyes now alert.

"You're right Numbuh Four, I'm sorry; I won't do that again…" She trailed off, a yawn stifling the word 'again.' Trying to get around him once more, Three noticed that her movements were considerably slower. In fact, her legs were weaker too. "Four, can I get by? I'm really tired," Three attempted, but her voice began to quiver. Four wasn't looking too up either. His face was turning from an already not Four cream, to a clammy white. Stepping aside, he nodded. 

"Y-yea, Three, let's just go back downstairs to see what One's up to." Four's voice also shook slightly, however it wasn't as bad as Three's did. It took the pair ten minutes to reach the stairs that would lead them towards the large red couch, and twenty minutes to carefully climb down them. Needless to say, neither one of the two was feeling up to their usual self. 

"Numbuh Three! Yo' feelin' k girl?" Five's voice screamed through the room when Kuki walked off the last step and practically crawled towards the couch. 

"Wh……en," here Three took a deep breath and continued, her eyes continuing to close tighter with each word spoken. "Did, you…. Get here?" Three's eyes were closed, and she was about to fall asleep when Four landed centimeters away from her, shaking the couch and awakening her with a vicious jolt; causing her to yelp at the new-found headache forming between her nose and right eye. Four mumbled an apology, though it went unnoticed by all because of how quiet he had spoken.

"I got here jus' a couple a minutes ago… Darn guys, looks like ya got what Numbuh Five had, yo' should get home," Five's red cap covered her eyes as she spoke, and her braid bobbed back and forth as she sadly shook her head.

"Ah can't… mah parents, are on a business trip. Again," Four wheezed at Five and One, while trying to stop the rumbling sensation in his stomach.

"I can't, either… Don't wanna'… Grandma get sick…." Three was talking lightly, while leaning her weight on the spot of her headache. She had gone on a slow yet mad search try8ing to find the perfect spot to lay her head. She had found it, Four's shoulder: his cotton hoodie giving his shoulder the false feeling of a pillow, and just the right texture to make a headache feel better. In Three's state, she had believed his shoulder to be some creepy-looking pillow, or perhaps a Rainbow Monkey that she had forgotten to get rid of. In Four's state, well, he was just too tired to care. 

"Well, then you'll have to go up to level nine, and into the sick room. It shall keep your germs inside this room, unless you open the door. So be sure you aren't sick before coming out." One began to usher the kids onto the stairs, but around the second level had to have Five and himself carry the two up to level nine. They then opened the door to the only sick room they had, and placed the two kids on separate beanbag chairs. Closing the door behind them, they could hear the sound of the room closing off all cracks, and recycling the carbonmonoxide breathed out; turning into germ-free air. 

"Man, tha' was hard!" Five exclaimed as the machine that they had to walk through to get completely out of the room began to de-germify them (a/n Think like Sandy's bubble dome, off of Sponge Bob Squarepants). 

"Yea, hey Five, did you notice that Three was wearing Four's boxers?" One said with an impish smile. 

"No, Five's never really looked at people's boxers…. Why da ya think Three was wearin' 'em?" Numbuh Five walked down the stairs, stepping over Three's abandoned blanket around level three, and towards the kitchen. She hadn't eaten anything all day. One shook his head.

"I dunno'… I mean, Four certainly wouldn't let her borrow them," One was following Five closely. He could smell her hair that's how close he was; and just so you know, it smelt like soap. 

"Well, I'll have ta ask her when she's not sick anymo'. Anyways, why's Numbuh Two gone?" Five asked as she placed two pieces of bread in the toaster, and got the butter ready to spread over her toast once it popped up. One's eyebrows crinkled in concern, and his lips pressed together slightly. 

"His mom's in a coma…." One stated, and Five's toast went unnoticed as it popped up, light smoke emerging from its tips. 

**

The white walls seared at his eyes as he sat in a maroon waiting chair. His dad was also in a chair, next to his mom's bed. The monitors beeped regularly, and they had lulled his dad to sleep. The door located behind Numbuh Two opened, and a doctor came in. Two's dad woke up.

"I've got some good news, on the Glasgow Coma Scale, your wife is at an eight. Usually only 27% die or remain in a coma, and about 68% will tend to have a good recovery or moderate disability. Also, her eyes are dilating just fine. Only 20% of patients that I've had who's eyes dilated fine have died. The odds are in our favor." The doctor paused, "but there is a great chance that she might not be at her full mental capacity if she were to wake up." The doctor looked at Hoagie's dad, and gave a sympathetic expression. Hoagie didn't care though, as long as his mom woke up.

"So… Mommy might wake up?" Tommy's voice sounded from Hoagie's left. The doctor nodded. "YAY!" Tommy was elated, as were the rest of them.

"Visiting hours are almost over, I suggest that you go home and get some rest. I'll call if anything comes up." The doctor's light brown mustache moved slightly as he talked, and his blue eyes looked at each member in the room as he talked. Hoagie's dad nodded, and ushered the boys out of the room.

Reaching into his back pocket, he produced a set of gleefully clanging keys, there was a palm-tree key chain that held them all together, and a black key stood out above the rest. Hoagie's dad grabbed this key as he made to unlock the door to his green car. 

"Dad? Do you think I could go back to my friends' tree house? I wanna' tell them the good news," Hoagie asked as his dad backed out of the dark parking lot and moved forwards onto the busy main road. He got a nod 'yes' as his reply, and was soon climbing up the ladder towards his home; the one place where he could find his friends and feel comfortable at all times. "GUYS! GUESS WHAT?!" Two yelled out for all to hear him. Outside the tree house, he was Hoagie, but within the presence of his friends, he was Numbuh Two. 

One and Five ran out of their rooms, eagerly awaiting any good news from Two. "My mom has a fairly good chance of coming out of her coma!" Two was excited, but not too excited to notice that two of his friends were missing. "Where's Three and Four?" He asked. Wanting to make sure that his friend Three, the only one that had tried to comfort him, knew about this great news.

"They're sick wit' what Five had," Numbuh Five was the first to answer his question, thus causing One to shut his mouth. "They're up at the sick room, level nine," she said, knowing that Two would want to tell them, no matter how sick they were. Dashing up the stairs, he made for level nine. Reaching the door fifteen minutes later, he hurriedly opened the first door, his hands stumbling a bit on the knob. He had to pause a second as the air in the space between the first and second door began to de-germify him. Opening the second door, he rushed in to greet a weak and trembling Numbuh Three, who was laying carelessly in a blue beanbag. Two could hear Four throwing up in the one bathroom that had to be shared.

"Three, guess what?" Two asked the sick girl quietly. She looked at him with tired and watering eyes, but somehow managed to smile at him, her eyes asking the question she couldn't mouth herself. "My mom has a good chance of waking up from her coma!" Two said, a little louder then intended. Three smiled again.

"Tha's great Numbuh Two!" She announced. "So're you staying here for Christmas?" She asked. He shook his head. 

"No, I want to be there with my mom at Christmas. Don't worry though, I'll help decorate on the 24th," he assured her, causing her disappointed look to lift slightly. Something then hit Two. "Three…. Um, why do you live with your grandma? I mean, I could be wrong, but it just seems like she's always there, and your parents aren't…" He drifted off at the pained look on her clammy face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say anything to hurt you," he spoke to her softly. There was a sharp intake of breath, and Three began to walk towards him. Flopping down on the dark carpeted floor next to him, she stared at the ceiling for some time. Rolling over onto her side, she looked at Two. Four could be heard throwing up once again.

"You're lucky you weren't there to experience the accident that caused your mom so much pain…" Drifting off again, she just stared at the window-less walls around her. "I was five, and my parents were getting their snow-tires on. There was a red car to our right, and they couldn't stop. They crashed into us, killing everyone except me… That's the reason I have nightmares in winter," Three exclaimed. Her breath was short now, mostly because she was sick. She would've never told Two about her parents had she not been too sick to care about what she was saying. Two's mouth hung open slightly, but he managed to hug her. 

"I'm sorry Three," was the only thing that seemed to magically congregate itself into his mouth. 

"It's ok, it's been almost six years now, it doesn't hurt as much as it used to…. Just… Don't… Tell…. Anyone…" she was drifting off to sleep again, and smiled when she heard Two promise, then leave the room. Four had finally stopped throwing up, and opened the door heavily. He staggered over to his green beanbag and instantly fell asleep.

It was now Three's turn to get sick. She would later be thankful that she hadn't eaten as much food as Four had, but until then she was occupied with the thought that she was cold, she hurt, and she needed to empty her stomach of all its contents. Any nurturing substance she had was soon gone, and she only had dry heaves. Flushing the toilet, she gargled some water, spitting it back out into the sink. Opening the door, she walked over to her blue beanbag chair, situated right next to Four's, and fell asleep as well. 

**Four's P.O.V.**

My eyes felt heavy, and my body ached with the effort I used to lift my left hand to my hair. Damn hair, I really should cut it. There was pressure on my right shoulder, and I glanced over to see Numbuh Three's head resting there, her arms wrapped around my upper arm, and her legs curled up against her body. She had goose bumps, so she was obviously cold. I lifted my left hand to feel her forehead, her fever had broken. That was always a good thing. I felt mine, and had the same outcome. Well, at least we were getting semi-better. I spoke too soon, I had to yank my arm away from Three (although unwillingly) to run into the bathroom. I began to empty my already empty stomach into the porcelain God that those who weren't sick called a toilet. Lifting up my head, I was soon pursued by a green-looking Numbuh Three. She leaned over the toilet as I gargled water, and began to throw up. Her hair was sticking to her face, and crept into her eye-site. 

That was soon taken care of when I lifted her hair for her with my right hand, and rubbed gentle circles on her upper back with my left hand. Once she was done, she stood up and gargled water as well. Then grabbed a cup of water and drank it. 

"Thanks Four," she told me as she made her way back towards her beanbag. I followed her example of drinking water, and then flopped down onto my chair

"Three, what were those nightmares about tha otha night?" I asked her, thinking that her guard was low enough for her to answer me truthfully. 

"You know, Two's mom has a good chance of waking up from her coma," she told me.

'Oh no, you're not getting out of answering me,' I thought. "Really? Well tha's good. Ah hope that she does. But Three, like Ah asked before, what were tha nightmares about?" She would answer me if I had to drag it out of her through repeatedly asking or not. Three looked up at me from her laying position, and sighed.

"Between you and Two…" Then, she rolled over so I couldn't see her face. "I was five, and there was a red car to our right, they couldn't stop. Crashing into us, they killed everyone except me… I remember it too, why did we have to go to Wal*Mart that day?" She asked herself. My eyes widened.

"Three… Do you remember a little blonde boy that asked his dad to call 911?" I asked. Three shook her head.

"I only remember my mom's blood all over me, and almost dyeing from a deep cut I had on the left side of my forehead… I still have a small scar; why?" She finally asked me.

"Well, when I was six there was a car crash at Wall*Mart, and it happened exactly how you described, right down to the cut she had. I asked my dad to call 911 when I saw that a little girl was still alive." I told Three. I really believed that she was that little girl. Three didn't answer me, and mumbled before falling asleep once again. 'Great, now I have to wait until she wakes up to ask her more questions. I think she planed this all out!' My mind was getting foggy once again, and I too fell asleep.

**

"Hey, Five, could I talk to you?" Two asked Numbuh Five, his feet nervously kicking at the ground. He knew that Three didn't want anyone else to know about her parents, but Five was the one she ran to when she had a nightmare; so logic told him that she probably already knew. 

"Sho' Two," She led him towards her room, and once inside, she closed her door behind her. Ushering Two towards her blue couch, she offered him a drink, which he politely declined. Sitting next to him, she stared at one of the puzzle-like paintings she had. "So, what'd you wanna' talk abou'?" She asked him.

"Well, it's about Three… Do- do you know why she has her nightmares?" Two asked the dark girl sitting at his right. He needed to know everything about what had happened to Numbuh Three, she was one of his closest friends, and wanted to comfort her; only problem was that he didn't know how to go about doing that.

Five looked surprised, "No, she jus' comes in and tells Five she had a nightmare. I don't question her, if tha girl wants ta tell me, she'll tell me," Five then averted her attention from her painting, and looked at Two. "Why?" she questioned him. Two's eyebrows creased together slightly, and his nose scrunched up in thought.

"Well, she came to my room when you were sick. She wanted to know if she could sleep in my room, I turned her down, but now I want to know why she has nightmares that bad; and if there's anything I can do to help her." Two looked concerned, and Five smiled.

"Jus' let her know you're there if she needs ta talk or somethin' of tha like. She'll appreciate that more'n anythang else; except maybe a rainbow monkey," she laughed, and Two smiled his thanks. Getting up, he left Five's room. He was going to do just what Five suggested, when Three wasn't sick of course. 

**

'Oh great, another wave,' Three thought in her mind as she jumped up from her comfortable spot on the floor, and ran towards the already occupied bathroom. Four was throwing up as well, so, thinking fast, she stopped in front of the sink. Once she finished, she turned on the faucet and allowed the water to wash away all the filth. Taking a sip of water to clear out the acidic taste from her mouth, she turned around to see Four still throwing up. 'Poor guy, he has less then me in his stomach, yet he's the one that throws up the most,' she thought as she grabbed a rag and dampened it. Sitting down next to Four's heaving body, she wiped off his bare back and neck. It had, for some reason, gotten extremely hot in the sick room an hour ago, so Four had taken off his nightshirt; both were too tired and sick to really care much about their situations. Three had rolled up the sleeves on her nightshirt, but that was about all she could really do.

Four continued to have dry heaves, and she began to rub at his sore shoulder muscles. His hair was damp with sweat when he was able to stand up again, and he decided that he'd take a shower. Three left the room in favor of playing a PS2 game that they had recently noticed was in the room with them as well. 

Inside the bathroom, the barely warm water coursed down Four's body, cleansing him of the sweat that had previously occupied his skin. Grabbing the bar of soap that was waiting for him on the edge of the bathtub, he washed his face, then the rest of his body. The shampoo oozed out of the Herbal Essence bottle, and dribbled onto his soaked blond hair. He took a minute to rub it in, allowing the shampoo to create a thick lather before he rinsed it out. Turning off the water, he stepped out and grabbed the towel that was placed on the toilet tank. Drying himself off, he pulled on his boxers, and opened the door. There was a rush of air as a blurred Three pushed him out of the way, heading towards the toilet. 

Deciding to leave her alone, he walked over to her abandoned PS2 controller, and took over the game for her. He was so thoughtful, the way he didn't want her to loose on account of being sick. He was on the fifth level when he started, and was on the eleventh by the time Three came out of the bathroom. Evidently she had taken a shower as well. She sat down next to him, her hair clinging to her back and dripping every now and then. 

"Three, about the conversation we had a while ago," Four began, but Three stopped him.

"What conversation?" She asked, Four paused the game to look at her when he spoke.

"The conversation about you parents," Four continued. 

"Hey, how come there aren't any windows? How're we supposed to know if it's night or day? And what time is it?" She asked Four, trying to shift the attention away from this particular conversation

"Ah don't know, but Three abo' your parents-" he couldn't talk anymore because he had to jump and make a mad dash towards the bathroom. 'At least it's not as bad as it was last night,' Four concluded as he finished his business and drank some water. Walking back out of the room, he started up the conversation again. "Sorry 'bout that. About your parents." Four paused for a second, he didn't exactly know what to say.

"It was six years ago, and I'm almost over it, it's just these nightmares. They keep coming back, you know?" Three started up. Four understood what she meant. 

"Yeah, I understand. I still 'ave nightmares abo' the time my aunt's thumb was cut off," he visibly shuddered. Three's mouth was hanging open now.

"That's sick… Is she ok?" She asked Four, who nodded. "Do you think Two's mom'll be ok?" Three's eyes filled with tears at the thought of one of her friends having to live life without a mom. She knew how bad it felt, and she didn't want anyone, especially her friends, to have to go through that pain. Four nodded.

"Yea, I thin she'll be ok," he looked at her once again. "Three, if you ever need ta talk or som'thin', I'll be there for ya." Three smiled at him.

"Thanks Four," hopping up, she walked towards the bathroom. Four could hear her attempting to throw up from his spot in the corner, and grimaced. Neither one of them had anything in their stomach, and it hurts to throw up without actually throwing anything up. Coming back out, she flopped down next to Four, and the lights then went out inside the room.

"Well, it's either time for us to go to sleep, or tha hamsters are retaliating because you aren't taking care of 'em," Four joked, and Three smiled at him. "I dunno' 'bout you, but Ahm gonna' get some sleep while Ah still can." Four got up and walked to his beanbag chair, Three followed him. Sitting down on the blue beanbag next to Four, Three attempted to fall asleep. There were just too many noises though, and Three was getting scared. 

"Numbuh Four?" She asked quietly as another noise was heard. There was no reply, "Numbuh Four?" She tried again, still no answer. There was another noise, like scratching, only it wasn't coming from outside. The noise was inside the room. The scratching continued, and Three became even more frightened when the scratching got louder. Eyes wide, she waited out ten minutes of the noise, finally it stopped. She sighed a breath of relief, but her moment of peace was short-lived when a loud 'clunk' was heard from a corner of the room. Her body went rigged in her chair when the noise continued, and the scratching came again, this time it got louder because it was heading in her direction. Turning her back to the noise, she stared at Numbuh Four, who was asleep. She reached out an arm to shake him awake when she heard the clunking noise right behind her. "Numbuh Four!" she breathed out. Four responded this time by opening his eyes.

" 'S it T'ree?" he asked with a heavy jaw, his accent covered with the unmistakable sound of someone who was too tired to talk. Three's eyes widened again when the clunking noise stopped, and she could feel a presence behind her. Turning over slowly, she caught a glimpse of brown shoes, and then heard a very British accent.

"I came up to make sure you were ok, the hamsters went on strike," One's voice cut through the air clearly. Three and Four nodded, and One left. They could hear the de-germifing process through their door, and then they both relaxed. Three fell asleep once the clunking noise One's shoes made disappeared, and Four could be heard snoring. 

Once Three's eyes were open she cast a look around her. 'Where am I?' She asked herself, 'Ah yes, the sick room,' her mind concluded when her eyes landed on the bathroom. The door was open, and she could see Numbuh Four gargling some water. Rolling over onto her side she attempted to go back to sleep, she was still very tired and her mind didn't want to handle the complications of every-day life until she was alert and ready. Unfortunately for her the light decided it was going to turn on. "Ugh, the hamsters not on strike anymore?" she asked aloud. By the time she reached the light switch her mind was fully awake. 'Great, now I won't be able to sleep no matter how hard I try,' she thought. Deciding she would at least try to great the day, she walked over to a cupboard along the left wall. Opening it up, she found some soup, Clam Chowder. "Don't they have any better soup?" checking, she concluded that it was either this or tomato soup, "yuck, Clam Chowder it is, then." She opened the can and threw away the lid. She then glopped the contents of the can inside a pot, that was currently on a burner, and poured a can full of milk inside the pot. After several minutes of stirring, the soup was ready to eat. Grabbing an oven mitt and two bowls, she poured the creamy soup into each bowl evenly. She then grabbed two spoons and looked around the room for Four. "Hey Four, you want some soup?" she asked him.

"Yea, sure, thanks Three," Four said as Three handed him a bowl of hot soup. Sitting down next to him, Three blew on the soup until it was cool enough to eat, and then shoved a large mouthful down her throat. She hadn't eaten in a day or so, however long they'd been in that room. 

"Hey Four, how long do you think we've been in here?" Three asked as she ate another large spoonful. Four shrugged.

"Ah dunno, two, three days maybe? Ah can't tell without windows," he responded, also eating large spoonfuls. Three looked over at him while he was eating, she had just finished and was getting up to put her bowl into the sink. 'He's a good friend,' she thought. He ate another spoonful and got up to put his bowl in the sink as well. 'Of course, I wouldn't mind him being more than a friend,' she almost blushed at this thought, and furiously berated herself. 'NO! He's a friend who you don't want to lose; nothing more!' she shook her head and sat down at her beanbag. Glancing back up at him, she smiled at how he walked to sit down next to her. She watched every move he made until he was sitting right next to her, she then turned away to face the blank wall in front of her. 

They didn't throw up the rest of the day, so deciding that they were fine they left. Going downstairs to find their friends, they came across a note:

'Numbuhs Three and Four (assuming you aren't still sick),

We went Christmas shopping and we'll be back around three or four,

Numbuhs One, Five, and Two'

Three glanced at the clock, they had about an hour or so until the others came home. "Well, I dunno' 'bout you Four, but I'm gonna' find a calendar," Three said as she walked into the kitchen. There, on the side of the fridge, sat a calendar. "The twenty-first," she exclaimed as she walked out of the kitchen. Four sat on the couch watching TV, and he nodded when Three told him the date.

"We should go Christmas shopping tomorrow, only three more days," he told her. She sighed and sat down next to him, turning her attention to the TV. However, she wasn't really watching the TV, she was studying Four through the reflection on the TV screen. 'Do I really like him? No, he's just the friend that's always there, and he just happens to be the _male_ friend that's always there…' she couldn't stop her thoughts anymore. She sighed once again, and leaned farther back into the couch. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, he was smiling and seemed happy about something. She returned her attention to the TV. 'Ah, that's why, some guy just won against some other guy…. I really should pay more attention to these wrestling matches,' Three didn't have the slightest clue what was going on during the matches, all she knew was the she should cheer when someone beat someone else. 'You're pathetic,' her mind told her, 'I know,' she agreed happily as she jumped around the room waving her arms in the air and yelling, "YAY! THE ONE GUY BEAT THE OTHER GUY!!" Three could hear Four laughing at her and she stopped to look at him. "What?" Four just shook his head.

After about an hour of this Three was getting tired of watching sweaty men with huge muscles beat each other up, so she picked up the remote and changed it to Nickelodeon. It was currently still showing Nick Jr. and Face came on. Three shuddered at the creepy face that changed colors often, and quickly changed the channel to Cartoon Network. 

"YAY! Scooby Doo's on!" She exclaimed as she smiled at Four. Four didn't like Scooby Doo, but hey, if Three was smiling at him like that 'cuz she was watching Scooby Doo, far be it for him to change the channel. 

Numbuh One came into the room soon after the first commercial break, and he was carrying at least three boxes, Two wasn't much different, and Five was carrying four boxes plus bags. Three jumped up to help her friends, and Four joined in as well. 

"What'd ya get?" Four asked One. 

"I'll tell you when we get into my room," One told Four, and smiled appreciatively when Four grabbed a couple of his boxes. One opened his creaky door, and flopped the boxes he was carrying onto his trampoline bed. One of the boxes bounced off and made a soft 'thud.'

"So, what'd ya get?" Four asked again. One held up a finger as he searched through the boxes. He came across the one on the floor, opened the lid, and then picked up the box. He walked over to his closet and placed the box on the floor. 

"Ok, here, let me show you," One picked up another box that was on the trampoline bed, and opened the lid. Inside the box were CDs, magazines, comic books, and a stuffed animal. The CDs consisted of Linkin Park, Good Charlotte, Cold, Staind, and System of a Down. "These're for Five," One said as he placed the box back on the trampoline, the dark blue stuffed bear fell out of the box and toppled over to where One sat on his bed. He then opened another box, this one contained a video of Jay Jay the Jet Plane. Four smirked.

"Two'll hate you forever," Four stated, Two hated that cartoon.

One chuckled, "I know, I thought it'd be funny to get it for him," there was also a computer simulation game in the box. 

"Well, Two might not hate you forever," Four said as he picked up the computer box. "So, what'd you get for Three?" He asked as he placed the game back inside the box. One sighed. 

"I wasn't exactly sure what to get her. It's been obvious for a year that she's getting tired of those Rainbow Monkeys, and I don't know what type of music she likes…" One trailed off as he opened the third box. Inside the box was one of the neatest dresses that Four had ever seen. Of course, he also hadn't seen that many dresses in his life. It was a dark purple, with a jungle-like background, it had spaghetti straps and the neck was cut straight. 

"That's cool Numbuh One, I've neva seen a dress like tha'," Four admitted. One lifted up the dress, and underneath it was a black dragon candle. "Three'll like this, Ahm positive of it," Four reassured One. One nodded at this, and closed the box. "Me an' Three need ta go Christmas shopping too," Four told One, who just nodded again. 

"Well, I forgot to get some things today, so we'll go tomorrow," One said to Four as he placed all the boxes in the closet. Four stood up.

"Well, Ahm gonna' go to mah room, see ya," he waved to One's back and walked out, heading towards his room. Once his door was closed behind him, he climbed up the ladder towards his wrestling ring. "What am Ah gonna' get 'em?" He asked himself aloud. "Well, at least I have the rest of the day ta decide." Closing his eyes, he fell onto the mat in his ring, and thought about what he could get his friends.

"Four! Wake up! We're going shopping in ten minutes!" Three yelled at Four. It was currently nine fifty, still too early for Four's mind to tell him to open his eyes. Rolling over, he groaned a little, and waved his hand. Three sighed exasperatedly and flung her arms in the air. "Four, if you don't wake up now, by the time you _do _wake up your room'll be surrounded by stuffed animals and frilly things!" Three then walked out of the room, knowing that Four would be downstairs in, tops, five minutes. 

She was right, Four was downstairs in three minutes, although his hair wasn't brushed. 'Who cares? He looks hot like that….' She blushed at the thought as she walked towards the ladder, she paused and checked to make sure she had her Citi Card. Yup. Five's mom was going to drive them to the mall, and Three was excited that she'd be going shopping with most of her friends, they usually didn't do things like this. The only thing missing from the picture was Two, he had left earlier in the morning to be with the rest of his family. 

"Ok kids, buckle up!" The mature voice of Numbuh Five's mom said happily, a smile playing at her full lips. Her hair was pulled back in a French-braid, and she was wearing a red sweater with dark blue jeans. Once she was sure everyone was wearing their seatbelt, she pulled out of the driveway, heading towards the mall. She had to stop at three red lights and one stop sign before she came to the mall. Once there, she parked on the bottom level in the parking garage, and got out. "I'll meet you kids at the Taco Bell in the food court at…. Two, ok?" Five's mom announced after looking at her watch. The four kids nodded, and walked into the mall. Soon they split up in groups, Four and Three because they had to shop for everybody, and One and Five because they only had to shop for their families. 

"Four, what do you think Numbuh One would like?" Three asked the blond boy next to her, who was currently looking at a group of girls with a disgusted look. Three glanced in his direction. "What's wrong? Why're you glaring at them?" She asked, wanting to know what he didn't like in girls.

Four continued to glare at them while he answered, "Look at 'em, they're all fake!" He watched them as one of the girls turned down a regular looking boy. "They 'ave fake everythin', and they hide behind they're make-up. Then, when a _nohmal_ guy, not a _"hot"_ guy asks 'em on a date, they get all prissy, makes me sick!" Three stopped in front of him, causing him to run into her back. "'Ey! What was tha' for?" He asked. Three just stifled a giggle and walked into a girl's store.

"Come on! I know exactly what to get Five!" She said as she waved Four into the store. He looked mortified, but walked into the store anyways. Three couldn't hold it in any longer, she burst out laughing. 

"Wot? Wot is it?" He asked, his voice showing evident frustration, and his hands balled up into fists. 

"It's just-" she continued to laugh, "I never thought I'd see you in a girly store!" She pointed at him, then calmed down and skipped off towards the back of the store. Four grumbled and followed her lead. 

"Ah'm only doin' this fa Numbuh Five," he said meekly as Three looked at shoes. Three giggled again, and handed a pair of glittery shoes to Four.

"Here, Five'll like these ones, she was looking at them in one of her magazines," Three then skipped off to find a pillow and slippers to give to Five. When they finally left the store, Three had gotten a monkey pillow with monkey slippers, and some brown, black, and silver with glitter nail polish. Four had just gone with the shoes and some lip-gloss. Still grumbling about being forced to go into a girly store, he announced that he'd be choosing the next store. "OK!" Three happily obliged, especially since she had no clue what One or Two would like. 

Three glanced around the store they were now in, and frowned. This store was boring, nothing but mechanical stuff. "Four, I don't know anything about this stuff, why're we in here?" She asked.

"'Cause Two'll like it!" He said, looking up from a power tool. He picked one up and handed it to her. "Here, get this for Two, it's an electric drill," Four then walked off and found some other sort of tool he thought Two would find useful. Shrugging, Three went to go pay for it. 

Half an hour later and they were finally out of that boring store, Three had to practically drag Four out. "Come ON Four! We still need to get something for Numbuh One!" Three said as she tugged on Four's arms. 

"Ok, Ok!" Four then began to lead Three towards another store. "Here we are," he announced as they walked into a clothing store.

"You're getting him clothes?" Three asked with a disgusted look as she picked up the ugliest pair of pants she had ever seen. "Why?"

"He needs a new wardrobe, red sweaters can get a little boring," Four explained as he picked up a dark green hoodie with a dragon picture on it. He then picked up some black jeans, and decided that these clothes would work. Three looked through the sunglasses while Four paid for the clothes.

"Nope, no cool sunglasses," she sighed as she tried on a pair, then glanced in the mirror. She heard laughter behind her, and she turned around, still wearing the sunglasses. They were purple tinted lenses with fake purple jewels along the top part of the frame, the price tag tickled her neck when she turned around. So naturally, she made to scratch her neck, in the process, she lost her footing and fell. Four laughed harder "What?" She asked Four once he had stopped laughing and helped her up. He reached out his hands and gently took the sunglasses off her face, then placed them back on the rack.

"Sunglasses aren't you," he then began to walk out the store, with a hurrying Three following him.

"And why not?" Three asked once she caught up to him. Four then glanced over at her, and smiled.

"You shouldn't hide those eyes behind sunglasses," was all he said. Three stopped, then pretended like she wanted to look inside the store to her right. Inside the store she found life-size cardboard pictures of actors and movie characters. Upon further inspection, she discovered that the whole store was dedicated to selling movie items. 

"Ooh! One'd like this!" Three exclaimed happily as she picked up a Spirited Away picture book. One loved that movie, and because he watched one anime he just had to watch others. Smiling, she picked up some Gundam Wing action figures, the ones that come with their pilots. "I hope I can get him hooked on this series as well, it'd be nice to talk to someone who knows what I'm saying for once," she then went to buy them, glancing at Four over her shoulder. 'Man, that was the weirdest thing I've ever heard him say… It was the mushiest thing I've ever heard him say too,' paying for the items, she walked out of the store. "Well, we should split up now, I only need to get your present. I've had my grandma's picked out for a month now…." she trailed off as she looked at him, he nodded, and headed in a different direction. 

Walking aimlessly, she had time to think. "What would Four like?" She asked aloud, half hoping that someone would answer her. "I could get him some wrestling stuff, but I bet that's what everyone is getting him. I want it to be something at least semi-original." She then trailed off in thought as she continued to wander around the mall haphazardly. She stopped at a promising store. Walking in, she could smell some type of incense burning, and heard the faded sound of an Enya CD playing. "Wow…." Was all she said as she walked through the comforting store. "Oh! Four would love this!" She shrieked happily as she checked the price tag. "One Hundred?!" She thought about if this was what she really wanted to get Four, before she nodded and went to ask the clerk a question. "Could you delivery that on Christmas eve?" she asked, pointing at the medium-sized, rounded couch that was in the far corner of the small store.

"Yea, sure hun, ya just need ta give us the address and pay us for the couch, plus twenty for shipping and handling," the pink-haired lady said while snapping her purple, grape-flavored bubble gum. Frowning slightly, Three handed the lady her Citi card.

"Credit," she announced as she showed the lady her I.D. card. They pink-haired woman scanned the card, typed in a few buttons, then handed Three a receipt to sign. Three looked at the receipt before signing, everything seemed right, she handed the slip of paper back, and was handed her half, then another sheet of paper.

"Ya need ta write your address on this," the lady announced, still snapping her gum. Three shuddered at the sound, and quickly wrote the KND address, then walked out of the store. Glancing at her clock, she noticed that it was almost two, and headed towards Taco Bell, several heavy bags in her hands. Apparently, she was the last to arrive at their meeting spot, and was handed a taco with some fries when she sat down.

"Thank you!" Three was happily gnawing into her taco when Five's mom came back, handing her a root beer drink. Smiling, Three took a sip from the pop, and was the first to finish her food, soon followed by the others.

"Uh, Kuki? You've got some meat on your chin," Five said, while wiping at her own chin, indicating to Three where the pesky meat was located. 

"OH! Thanks Abby!" Three wiped at her chin, getting the meat off, and then skipped up ahead of the others, catching up with Five's mom. "Thanks for everything Mrs. Lincoln!" Three smiled at the lady, who smiled back.

"You're welcome Kuki," the clanging of her keys drowned out some of her words, and soon the kids were buckled up and waiting to go home. The car pulled up to the KND tree house, and several 'clicks' were heard, then the rustling of bags. Opening the doors in the van, four tired children stepped out and began to head towards the tree house. "Bye! Thanks again!" Three yawned as she climbed up the ladder. Once inside the dark tree house, she announced to the other occupants "I'm gonna' go to bed, night guys." The others waved and walked towards their rooms as well. 

Kuki dumped herself onto her bed miserably, and closed her eyes. She hadn't changed into Pjs, and she was too tired to brush her teeth. The day hadn't gone as well as she'd hoped. Finally falling into a shallow sleep, she could forget about her feelings; all of them. 

"THREE! GET DOWN HERE NOW! WE'VE GOT A MISSION!" One's voice broke through her thoughts, and her eyes flew open, revealing her room to be bathed in red light, and the once quiet space to be filled with the screeching noise of an alarm.

"How'd I sleep through this?" She asked herself as she flung open her door and ran towards the couch, waiting for the alarm to stop so One could debrief them on their latest mission. Once everyone was on the couch, the alarm turned off, allowing One to be heard clearly.

"Kids Next Door Operatives, I have just received news that an evil penguin is planning on forcing Santa to give out sweaters and oranges to children, instead of candy and toys. Since tomorrow is Christmas Eve, we must work fast. Now come on, we need to get into the S.N.O.W. - S.U.B." Walking off, he stopped when Three questioned him.

"What about Numbuh Two? Don't we need him to defeat this creepy penguin thingy?" She asked One, who just shook his head.

"No, we can do without him, only because I don't want to take him away from the rest of his family. It'll slow us down some, but I think that we can handle it," with that said, he walked towards the S.N.O.W- S.U.B, followed by the remaining three.

OPERATION: P.I.S.S.E.D. (Penguin Is Seriously Stressing Entire Deal)

"Numbuh Five, keep it straight!" One snapped as Five's inattentiveness to pay attention to where she was going. Five quickly jerked the wheel to the left to keep the S.N.O.W- S.U.B. on course. "Please Five, refrain from staring at the 'pretty snow-flakes' during this mission, as with you Numbuh Three, you need to be getting the weapons ready with Numbuh Four," he turned his head when addressing Three, and then walked off stiffly with his arms folded behind his back. Behind him Five grumbled, and Three continued to stare out the window. 

"Three, could ya 'elp me with this?" Four grunted as he picked up some various KND 2x4 technology. Three tore her eyes away from the gently falling snow, and made to help Four with S.P.L.A.N.K.L.E.R. and handed out P.I.P.E.R.s to each member of the team. "Thanks," Four said as he walked into another room to grab some soup. He came back minutes later with a steaming styrofoam bowl of chicken noodle soup. Sitting in his designated chair, he ate rather noisily. Three gawked at him, how could someone eat SOUP that loud?! Finally he slurped up the last noodle from the bowl, and cast it aside. Three scowled and picked the bowl up off the floor, and placing it in the trashcan to the left of Numbuh Four. 

"Four, the trashcan is right next to you, how about using it?" Three asked, her face turning slightly red with anger, she hated it when people littered. She then turned on her heal, P.I.P.E.R. in hand, and walked to the other side of the room, sitting next to a rather large window. The snow was so beautiful, and it contrasted almost perfectly with the orange sky in the distance. "Guys, it's getting late, when're we going to get there?" She asked as the sky began to turn a slight pink. One turned to look at her.

"We should be there in a couple more minutes Three. And how about being just a tad more useful and get some soup for everyone?" Numbuh One asked, trying to keep the girl occupied, heaven knows what kind of trouble she would get into if she got bored. Three sulked slightly, her sleeves almost trailing on the cold steel floor. She then glared at Four.

"None for you! You eat too loud, and litter!" She quipped at the blond boy. He glared at her, and when she was behind the door, safely out of earshot, he chuckled to himself. Three came back in the room with two bowls of soup, one tomato, and the other cream of celery. She handed the tomato to Five, and the cream of celery to One. "Here you go! I know that cream of celery isn't your favorite One, but it was either this, tomato, chicken noodle, or clam chowder. And I KNOW you hate all of those. So, yea…" Three trailed off as she went to go get her own soup from behind the heavy door. She came back out with a bowl of clam chowder with extra clams, her favorite, and a cup of extremely chocolaty hot cocoa. She walked over to Four, and handed the cup to him. "Here, I figured you couldn't make as much noise with this as you could soup, and I felt bad that we all have something and you didn't." She then sat down in front of the window on the other side of the room, and ate her soup silently, still watching the snowfall.

By the time they had arrived at their destination, it was past being just a light pink, and was now dark blue with barely a hint of crimson red along the horizon. Three shivered, she still didn't like the color red, and thought of it as a bad omen. The snow seemed, in her opinion, to crunch a little too merrily below her dark green boots, and her hood kept creeping into her eyesight; forcing her to push it back up with her red hands, she had forgotten gloves on this mission, and had been forced to wrap them in her long sleeves. Though that hadn't helped much. 

"Here we are, Kids Next Door, be careful, we don't want the penguin to know we're here," no sooner had Numbuh One said this then Numbuh Three had created a rather large noise. 

"Ding-a-ling-a-ling!" She shouted outside the igloo's door, "Ding-a-ling-a-ling-a-ling!!!!" She was pretending like she was pressing the non-existent doorbell on the icy igloo. "DING-A-LING-A-" she didn't finish her mock-doorbell though, because Four had rushed up behind her, pulling her back around her waist and covering her mouth with his gloved hand. It was, however, too late. There came rather loud sounding footsteps towards the door of the igloo.

"Yeeeeeesssss?" a suspicious voice asked. One didn't know what to say. 

"Um… Yes, we're here to, er, talk, to the penguin that is planning on forcing Santa to give out only sweaters and oranges to the kids this Christmas?" One's voice cracked slightly on the last word, and he was shuffling his feet in the snow, apparently attempting to dig up any remnants of grass there might be left. 

"Aaaah, so he has sent negotiators?" The voice behind the door was then revealed as the Kids Next Door were ushered in the igloo and out of the cold, then pushed down a set of stairs, followed by the loud thumping of the penguin's feet. One turned around once they were in a small room that was made-up to resemble a living room, however everything was crudely made of snow, and very few items were actually finished, a couch was among the few, along with several pillows. Three smiled happily and attempted to pick up a pillow, however it was frozen solid and too heavy for her, so she frowned slightly, and just sat on it, placing her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R in front of her, and the P.I.P.E.R. into one of her various coat pockets. 

One however was busy looking at the so-called villain penguin standing in front of him. It was a rather small penguin, very small indeed, maybe half a foot to a foot tall, however he toward over One due to the ridiculous looking platforms he was wearing, about three, four feet tall and purple with red sequins splayed unevenly here and there. "Er, yes, about this negotiating thing?" One asked. The penguin smiled and rushed into another room, coming out several minutes later with a platter of fish. 

"Yes, yes, but before we start, would anyone like a fish?" The penguin asked, almost falling over as he walked towards the middle of the room. One and Five looked mortified, the fish were raw for crying out loud. Four wasn't paying much attention, he was busying himself with trying to sit up from the frozen snow-chair he had sat down in a couple minutes ago, and Three looked at the fish smiling.

"FISHIES!" She cried, running over to the tall penguin and picking up a slimy, limp trout. She looked at it with a frown, and walked towards the back of the room, needing to bend over to pick it up once again. 

"Er, yes… Anyways, about the negotiating?" One turned away from Numbuh Three, and looked at the penguin that was now sitting in the chair that Four had successfully pried himself off of. The platter of trout sat on the lop-sided table next to him.

"Yes, yes. So, I want Santa to honor the deal he made with me, or to give nothing but sweaters and oranges to the children around the world. If he doesn't comply with either, I shall melt the North Pole with my soup-ray." The penguin turned slightly in his seat to pick up a fish. One looked on, grossed-out as the penguin swallowed the fish whole, stretching his neck out every now and then to help the fish slide down easily. 

"And, what was Santa's deal?" Five asked as she switched her weight from her right foot to her left. The penguin turned to look at her.

"Well, we were playing poker, and we made a bet. If I won the game, he'd allow me to be one of his elves and make toys. If he won, I'd shovel the reindeer's stalls for a month. Well, I won, and he didn't allow me to be part of his elf team. Needles to say, I was upset, so I told him to let me become on of his toy-making elves, or give children nothing but oranges and sweaters. Of course, he refused both, so I told him that I'd melt the North Pole with my soup-ray. He then said he'd send in negotiators," the penguin finished off his fourth fish, and turned towards Numbuh One. "Any other questions?"

One nodded, "Yes, why would you want to become one of Santa's elves?" He was curious. The penguin thought out his reply for a moment, finished off a fifth fish, and began to speak. 

"Well, I haven't had children of my own, and I always wanted to have some so I could give them toys for Christmas. Obviously, after several years that never happened, and I doubt it ever will, so I though 'hey, if I can't have children of my own, why not make toys for other people's children?' thus, I made the deal with Santa." The penguin then picked up the empty platter of fish and walked into the other room once again, coming out empty-flippered. 

Three was laughing in the background, and Five turned to see what the girl was doing. Three was throwing the fish she had up in the air and attempting to catch it. "Freffick! You get back here! Bad fish! Very bad fish! You're supposed to stay with me. I told you not to go wandering off, there are weirdoes every where! Who KNOWS what could've happened to you!" She yelled at the fish, causing everyone to turn around and face her. She continued to scold the fish for sliding off near One's feet, and got up to grab him. "Freffick, get back here NOW!!!!" Five jumped slightly at how loud Three's voice was, and One picked up the fish.

"Um, Three? I think we should give this fish… Freffick back to the penguin," Three pouted, but handed it back to the penguin, who gladly ate it. "Now, me and my team will call Santa over so we can smooth this whole thing out, shall we?" One said as he talked into his P.I.P.E.R. "Santa? Santa, come in!" Two had readjusted the P.I.P.E.R. so they could reach Santa. A crackling noise came through the ear-piece, and then Santa's voice.

"Hello? This is Santa, to whom am I speaking?" The jolly voice sounded stressed and tired. One lifted the mouth-piece next to his lips and spoke again.

"This is Numbuh One of the Kids Next Door, I am requesting that you come over to the penguin's igloo so we may straighten this whole issue out," One demanded of Santa.

"Yes, yes, I'll be over in a couple minutes," Santa then hung up his phone, causing One to receive only static on his end. 

"AAAHHH! Santa's coming?!" Three screeched happily at this news, One just nodded. "I want a pony and a Barbie car with a dragon and pretty princes. No, scratch that, I want music, and a new CD player, well, I also want the dragon and pretty princes…" she continued on for a while, and during the couple minutes it took Santa to arrive, the penguin served out several more fish, which everyone politely declined. The door then opened, revealing a large man dressed in red. "SANTA!" Three launched herself into Santa, causing him to fall back into the snow outside. 

"Three. THREE!! Get down here!" One yelled up the stairs. Three sulked as she trudged over to a corner of the room. "Er… Yes, anyways… Santa, about this deal you made with the penguin? I'm afraid there's nothing we can do, you made a deal and you either honor it or the North Pole will be melted." Santa nodded and turned towards the penguin.

"Fine then, you can come make toys with my elves if you really insist," he didn't sound too happy, but was resigned to his fate. The penguin gleefully ran out of the igloo, ready to follow Santa towards his shop. Santa then nodded at the kids as he left. 

"Roight… Remind meh why that was a mission?" Four asked, still confused at to why the whole ordeal was created in the first place. The only answer he got was a sigh. 

"Let's just go home," One drug his feet along the ground until the got to the S.N.O.W -S.U.B. once inside, he didn't criticize Five on her driving abilities, and Three could tell that her whole team was tired.

"So… Are we gonna' decorate tonight so we can celebrate Christmas a day early like always?" Three asked.

"No, we're too tired Three… We'll celebrate, we just won't decorate," One answered her, Three frowned and looked out the window. The white snow contrasted so well with the dark night. 

"Why's it so importan' Three?" Four asked her, she turned away from the window to answer him.

"It's always the same every year Four, we're always gone on Christmas Day, so we celebrate Christmas at the Tree House on Christmas Eve. I just want it to feel like Christmas, that's all," she then resumed looking out the window.

Once they reached the tree house, everyone sifted into their respected rooms and fell asleep, too tired to look forward to the early Christmas gifts tomorrow.

~*~

I don't want to be the one

The battles always choose

'Cause inside I realize

That I'm the one confused

~*~

Ok, well, this chapter probably sucked, but I'm hoping that the next one more than makes up for it *wishes* and flames will be accepted, as long is it's not just like, "This story totally sucks," or some-such. I want to know WHY it sucks, and how I can make it NOT suck. *is desperate for criticism*****


	3. I Hate You

The darkness had labeled her when she awoke, drenched in sweat and heaving. Casting a worn glance around her, she quickly surveyed that she was in a room full of nonbeing. What had happened to all of her stuffed animals? All of her brilliant posters? Her eyes rolled lazily towards the ceiling, almost wishing she could see her brain so she could scrutinize it for any information. Nil.  
  
Oh, that's right- she remembered now. The color from her world had been drained from her body a long time ago. Like the thick, pulsating blood from a slit wrist, slowly dripping from her very being. And nothing she did could ever bring that life-giving blood back. So instead of being enveloped by mock colors that were no more than mere shells of their actual namesake, she got rid of them. Every. Bloody. Pseudo color.  
  
But she had already dealt with that, had come to terms with her mind-frame long ago, so her mind quickly skipped over her inner turmoil to ask more pressing questions, such as what the time was.  
  
Her eyes flickered lazily once more around her room, this time scourging for a clock of some sort. There was none that her tired, red eyes found. She was sure she had a clock around here somewhere. Oh well, she couldn't hear any noises coming from outside, and it's not like it really mattered anyways.  
  
**Four's Room**  
  
"No..." The blonde boy whispered into the cold air, his legs pressed firmly to his chest. He had dreamt again, of the time when... When... A sob slowly escaped his lips. I say slowly, because he spent almost two minutes trying to fight it. If he showed any weakness, she might... Get hurt...  
  
Already squinted eyes shut themselves tighter. The air outside the tree house managed to find it's way into his room, assaulting his exposed back. Another sob, this time not covered.  
  
Silent shudders that weren't caused by the cold air, or tears, sent their way up and down his spine. If he wasn't careful...  
  
Wallabee Beatles wasn't without his demons.  
  
Eyes slowly opened, reddened from his plight, and stared unseeingly ahead. In his mind, he was replaying everything. Every fitful expression, every hateful remark. Every threat...  
  
_ 'You like her, don't you?'  
'N-no!' 'Don't lie to me boy! We wouldn't want anything happening to her, now would we? Any sudden... Unexplainable disappearances on her part. After all, there are a lot of sickos in this world; we wouldn't want her to fall prey to them. Would we?'  
There was no answer.  
'WOULD WE?!'  
'No. No we wouldn't.'  
'Damnit, answer me when I'm speaking to you!'_  
  
A whimper, a whisper, another memory.  
  
_ The pain he felt from the bruises alone was like nothing he had ever experienced. There was no quarter given to him, just a small boy. He was to be the perfect child, the perfect, soulless, thoughtless, unfeeling child. If he wasn't perfect, terrible things would happen.  
'Now let's try to get this right shall we?' The evil voice he had come to loath spilled into the room, leaving a foul taste hanging in the air. The boy almost shivered.  
But he couldn't. He had to be perfect. So he continued playing, he continued pretending to love.  
The music his small fingers made was wonderful, but not quite perfect. There was a stumble right- there. And then a sudden smack, a stifled cry of pain as his hair was roughly grabbed.  
He was drug across the floor.  
He had to be perfect.  
_  
He wouldn't want her to go through that. He didn't want to go through that, but he did.  
  
His parents had gotten the dream job they wanted, so he had lived alone almost the entire three years they were gone. Then his mom died.  
  
He wasn't sure how, he never asked. But his dad had changed; he became a perfectionist neat freak. Nothing was to be out of place, everything had to be just right. And that meant his son as well. His son was to be the definition of perfection- he had to walk on water.  
  
That wasn't his life, he reminded himself. Those weren't his bruises, his cuts. Those weren't his emotional scars that ran deep. It was all merely a play he was watching, closed off to the rest of the world- his personal Hell.  
  
And now with the discovery of her pain, he had to be doubly careful. His father wasn't to see her, touch her, he wasn't to do anything.  
  
So perfection could save her, if that's what it took, that's what he'd be.  
  
**Five**  
  
'They'll be there today, they said they'd be there... I know they'll be there.' Five's almost fevered mind kept repeating. She had woken up just ten minutes ago, to the sound of Four punching some nameless item.  
  
"I'm the Good Child now, not Cree. They'll forget her, and they'll come home," Five was pacing back and forth in her room now. She was so sure that her parents would love her again, so sure that Cree would no longer take precedence in their heart over her.  
  
She bit her lip, felt the blood ooze slowly into her mouth, and continued her ramblings. She would have to go home soon, to be with her family.  
  
She knew they'd be there... They had to be...  
  
**Three's POV**  
  
I can hear noises outside my door now, I guess it's time to get up. I wonder what time it is now? Oh well.  
  
My stomach muscles hurt, I can barely stand the pain, why does my stomach hurt so much? The mirror across from my bed is telling me that I have dark circles under my eyes, my hair still perfectly straight. It makes me wonder- did I even sleep at all?  
  
That would make everything so much easier to handle. I didn't dream last night.  
  
The noises outside are louder, so deciding that I've kept everyone waiting long enough, I rise from my bed and walk on jellied legs towards my still- cracked door. I should've boughten a poster while I was still at the mall.  
  
**Outside By The Christmas Tree**  
  
Three's door creaked open, and Four watched as she slipped out, trying to remain unnoticed. She hadn't looked up from the floor yet.  
  
"Hey Three! Get over here! We can't open the presents without you!" One's voice drifted over to her tired ears, and she looked up, smiling. She let out a small gasp when she noticed the decorations.  
  
"Who put these up?" She asked everyone in the room. Four smiled at her gleeful expression, and Five answered her.  
  
"Numbuh Two left a note, he said he would love to celebrate Christmas Eve with us, but his family really needs him right now. He said that he was sorry he didn't wake us, but that we all looked so tired, so he went ahead and decorated by himself." Five smiled sadly at the note, she would miss having Numbuh Two's corny sayings every time someone opened up a gift.  
  
Three's smile grew even wider, and she nodded slightly. "Well? What're we waiting for?" She asked the now-quiet room as she jumped onto Numbuh Four to reach the presents before him.  
  
Five laughed at their antics as she watched Four reach up and tickle her, then pin her to the ground while he reached for one of his presents.  
  
"Hold it!" One's commanding voice pierced the air as he walked over to the Charlie-Brown like tree, and picked up a gift; Four's hand was just centimeters away from one of his presents. "Ok, you may now continue." One then sat down on the floor and ripped through his neatly wrapped gift.  
  
Four was still stretching out for his gift with a wriggling Three beneath him, when Five jumped into the fray and swiped the present away from his hand. This caused enough of a distraction for Three to shove her way out from underneath him.  
  
"Hey Five! Toss it here!" Three waved her arms madly around, trying her dandiest to catch Five's attention. Five smirked, and waited for Four to charge her, she then threw it over Four's head, and towards Three who caught it neatly.  
  
Three then smiled innocently at Four, and threw it back over his head towards Five, "ooh... What's the matter? Short lil' Numbuh Four can't reach his present?" Three teased Four, as she caught the gift again. She was too pleased with herself to really take notice that Four was charging at her.  
  
He had crashed into her, making her fall to the ground, before she had the chance to throw the gift at Five. As it was, the gift dropped from her hands and fell slightly above her head.  
  
"Ah don't know whot you're talkin' 'bout- After all, ahm WAY taller than you," Four smirked at her, and he shifted his body to be sitting on her stomach, and then he reached above her for his present, opening it as slowly as he could.  
  
Five laughed at Three's frustrated movements while she opened her own gift. "You brought it on yourself girl," Five laughed harder when Three glared at her.  
  
"Lemme' up! Lemme' up!" Three continued to wiggle, and Four allowed a little more of his weight to pin her down. "Please? I promise I won't do that again until next- oof!" Three let out a small grunt of pain as Four shifted his weight again.  
  
"Oh cool! Thanks One!" Four had finally finished opening it, completely ignoring Three's protests. One had gotten him piano sheet music to Evanescence's CD Fallen, along with a giant bag of York Peppermint Patties.  
  
"Four! Let me up!" Three was practically wailing, thus causing Five and One to laugh hysterically. Four still ignored her, intent with opening his next present (One had handed it to him, and had suffered the wrath of Three's 'glare').  
  
Four was almost done unwrapping his second present (One and Five had stopped opening theirs in favor of watching the free and immensely entertaining show. They now say together on the couch) when Three managed to sit up and lean closer to Four. He had stopped what he was doing and stared straight ahead of him the second her lips touched his cheek.  
  
His face burned a bright red, and he momentarily forgot what he had been doing, thus giving Three the opportunity she had been waiting for to get free.  
  
"HA!" She screamed as she stood up, beginning to dance around to no particular beat. "I beat you! I beat you!" She then dived for one of her presents and ran over to one of the chairs before Four could do anything.  
  
One and Five were laughing themselves silly, and having the hardest time breathing.  
  
One lifted a shaky finger, and pointed it towards Four, "Y-your face! You should've seen your f-f-f-face!" He exclaimed over the sound of ripping gift-wrap.  
  
Four managed to gain his senses, and whipped around towards where Three was sitting, holding up a dress and a black dragon candle. She squealed happily, and leaving her gifts by the chair ran over to One, enveloping him in a giant hug.  
  
"Thank you One! Thank you!" She said aloud, and then quietly, she whispered "you remembered..." she then let him go, and walked back towards the tree. Tactfully avoiding Four. She quickly picked up a gift and ran back towards her chair, trying to outrun Four.  
  
She held the gift in front of her, and as Four once again tackled her, the gift flew out of her hands, and miraculously landed directly on her cushy chair, Five noticeably exhaled in relief- that present was breakable.  
  
He began to tickle her mercilessly, saying loudly, "don't EVAH do tha' again."  
  
After about five minutes she was finally able to giggle an "ok, ok!" and the tickling immediately stopped, along with Wallabee sitting on her. She could barely breathe, but managed to stand up and shakily make her way to the chair.  
  
She opened the gift still sitting innocently on the chair's cushion, and smiled at the glass tea set. She wouldn't be using it ever, but it was the thought that counts.  
  
"Thanks Five!" Three yelled out over the noise of ripping paper. Five smiled back at her, giving a thumbs-up, and then continued what she was doing.  
  
One and Five were once again opening their presents, letting out exclamations of thanks every now and then.  
  
Four was tearing through his third present, Three's hadn't arrived yet, and he smiled down happily at his new collection of comic books.  
  
Three then made her way towards her third gift, from Numbuh Two.  
  
Three smiled as she saw all of her friends happily opening their gifts, and she squeezed the dark green stuffed animal frog she had just unwrapped even harder than she had been two minutes ago. And in that moment, she wished more than anything that her friends and herself would have a happy ending.  
  
"Hey Three, I have to leave soon, but I wanted to give you your gift from me personally," Four said as he got up and walked to his room. He came back out several minutes later carrying a small black cat.  
  
Three melted on the spot, staring at the tiny kitten, and smiled happily down at him when it was handed to her.  
  
"He's so cute," Three exclaimed, as she looked back up at Four (who was also carrying a litter box and some cat food). She then got back up and hugged Four as tight as she could with one arm and trying not to squish the kitten.  
  
Four didn't get the chance to say anything before a car horn was interrupting the festivities.  
  
"Roight. That'll be mah dad, got ta' go, ah'll see you guys latah!" Four waved happily at his friends and climbed down the ladder that would lead him to his doom. His smile faded almost instantly, but he dare not scowl.  
  
Five sighed heavily as she stood up as well, and announced that she had to be going over to her house also. So soon it was just Three and One left to clean up the mess created that morning.  
  
**With Four**  
  
He had gotten into the car silently, and hadn't asked where they were going. It was obvious that his dad wasn't taking him back home.  
  
Of course, he probably should be happy about that, he reasoned with himself.  
  
"Hey slugga', here we are!" His dad announced cheerfully, his Australian accent faded some-what since first moving here. Wallabee pried his tired eyes from the window, and looked up at where they had stopped... A yogurt shop.  
  
Yogurt- what were they doing here? He had always thought that his dad had a firm belief that yogurt was created by the neo-Marxists to take over the world... Hey, he never said that his dad was sane.  
  
"But dad- what about the whole 'taking-over-the-world-with-yogurt-revenue' thing?" He asked his dad. Bad mistake. His dad cast a dark glance over his shoulder at him.  
  
"I'll deal with ungrateful kids when we get home. But right now I am speaking with a business partner, and I'd appreciate if you didn't mention anything about the 'yogurt' theory. In fact, don't speak at all, just smile and if asked a question say "My name's Wallabee Beatles," that's all you need to know." His dad then turned around, and not waiting for his son to follow him, walked into the yogurt shop.  
  
Grumbling to himself, he mentally prepared himself to play the happy kid role.  
  
**Numbuh Five  
**  
The walk home was nothing compared to actually being home. It had been short, and lonely. There were only a couple of last-minute shoppers in their cars that rode along the street she decided to take.  
  
She had been splashed with slush, dirty slush; and she could swear that some of it was even yellow. A bird had decided that it would try to take the hair from her braid to make a nest. And then to top it off she had forgotten to bring boots, and her shoes were thin.  
  
Needless to say, once she finally got to her house, she took a shower and changed into some different clothes. Her parents weren't there yet, so she put her clothes into the washer. She usually did her own laundry anyways.  
  
Everything was perfect. The heater was running, she was drinking hot cocoa, and even watching a Christmas special. Yep, everything was perfect; this Christmas was shaping up to be exactly like last year's Christmas. Which was the problem.  
  
Well, it was only about mid-day, her parents still had time to make it, and it wouldn't matter if they were a little late.  
  
One TV special swiftly replaced another, four paper cups that had once been filled with hot cocoa were now laying in the garbage, and it had gotten too hot inside the house, so she turned off the heater.  
  
Ok, no big deal, after all, it was only about six. They still had a couple more hours to get here....  
  
Tears slowly fell down her cheeks as she watched the TV and prepared another cup for herself. She should make two other cups, so that they would have some when they got there. Yes, that would be good.  
  
**Numbuh One**  
  
He didn't want to go home, Holidays were never fun with his parents. What with the continued arguing and the occasional drunken fights. But he wouldn't tell anyone about that, least of all Three who was too innocent to taint with the horrors of his life.  
  
He could rival Stephan King with some of the things he's seen- granted most of them were from behind the couch. But the point was, that he didn't want his teammates knowing about the true horrors of life, the actual reason that he joined the Kids Next Door.  
  
But no matter how much he didn't want to go, he knew he'd have to. Once again leaving Three behind, why didn't she leave to go over to her parent's house? He knew they'd be out of town this time of year- they always were according to her, visiting relatives in Montana or some-such thing, but her grandma was still there.  
  
Oh well, they were her affairs, if she wanted him to know, she'd tell him. Sometimes he thought she was the only one who knew how to stay out of other people's business. Five had repeatedly questioned him when he came back last Christmas with a black eye. After much persuading, he had finally convinced her that him and his dad had been playing in the snow, and his dad had accidentally thrown a miss-aimed snowball. Well, it was kind of true, in a way.  
  
Well, here comes Three, he had better start acting like the well-composed leader everyone expected him to be.  
  
"Hello Numbuh Three, to what do I owe your presence?" he asked her in a hoarse voice, wincing slightly at the sound, and being very glad that nothing could be seen behind his sunglasses. Three just looked at him funny, he sighed, supposing that she didn't understand what he had just said. He opened his mouth to try again when Three cut him off.  
  
"Oh stop this crap One, it's just me and you, stop pretending. I'm tired of the constant pretending." One was stumped. How had she known he was pretending? Not even Five, the stealth agent, had known that he was pretending.  
  
"That's not what I came here for though, I actually came to say thanks for the candle, I'm surprised you remembered," Three was looking at him in a way that couldn't keep him from smiling sheepishly. It wasn't that he liked her, Four would probably kill him if he did, it was just that, well, she had that effect on people.  
  
"Well... erm... yes.... Are you going to light it tonight?" He asked, trying to hide the blush that he was sure was beginning to form. She laughed slightly, tactfully ignoring his embarrassment.  
  
"Yea, I plan on it." Her cat gave a large yowl, and looked up at her with hungry eyes. "Well, I need to feed this little runt, I'll see you later I guess...?" She walked away from him carrying the black fluff in her arms. He waved to her back, and scuttled to his room and collect his things. If he was to go home, he'd have to bring the necessary provisions.  
  
Closing the door behind him, he sighed and then gathered his belongings. Half-way through, he began thinking back to the candle. He really didn't know quite why it was a dragon, but he found the thought of lighting a candle neat, in a sadistic way. She had told him the first year that he found out she lit one every year just before Christmas that it was to signal to her dead relatives where she was.  
  
She believed firmly that her deceased relatives, of whom she had never spoken about, were looking down on her, and would worry if they couldn't see her. So she lit a candle to let them know that she was fine.  
  
Picking up his bag he began the decent of the ladder and the short track to his house.  
  
When One left, Three silently slipped out of the tree house as well, she had this feeling that she needed to check on Numbuh Four. There was just something off... The little cat managed to follow her somehow, and she didn't question it's reasoning in coming. She was just happy for the company.  
  
**Four  
**  
The blood ran down his back as the small holes re-opened with yet another hit with the cleats. He didn't cry out, that would get her hurt as well.  
  
Soon enough it would all be over, everything would be fine. He'd get bored, and then move on to the television, or perhaps another beer. It didn't matter, as long as he moved on.  
  
"You filthy little ass! That meeting was very important to me! He asked a simple question: do you and your dad come here often? And what did you answer?! Hi, my name's Wallabee Beatles," another hit with the shoes. He had long since gotten over using the whip. To this day he still didn't know how his dad had gotten hold of it.  
  
And oh how it had been all he could do from screaming out at the yogurt shop, 'my dad hates me, and when I get home I'm going to go through Hell!' but he hadn't. He had followed his dad's orders. But he supposed that he would go through Hell either way. So he might as well make it comical, right?  
  
And there was the freedom. He had finally gotten bored. Finally. It didn't matter really, now did it? As long as she was safe, that's all he cared about. It was his personal chant, 'every hit I take ensures that she will feel one less, she is safe, my pain ensures her happiness, she is safe.'  
  
_And then the worst thing imaginable happened._  
  
His dad had taken in four beers within the last half an hour already, so it was not surprise that he was already halfway drunk. Sober enough to know what he was doing, but drunk enough to not really care.  
  
The doorbell had rung, and after checking to make sure his son wasn't visible from the doorway, he answered it. There in front of him was a small child, female obviously, asking him if she could see Wallabee.  
  
He recognized her at once, how could he not? So smiling politely, he nodded and told her that he was in the kitchen. She smiled thankfully, and hopped off into the said room. The door shut and locked with a soft 'click.' The lock was above her head, so there was no way she could get out....  
  
**Five**  
  
Screw them, they're not coming. There's no way they'll come. They had forgotten her, again.  
  
Well then she'd just forget them. She thought to herself. She's go over to One's house, she was sure that he'd welcome her there.  
  
So she grabbed her bag, and prepared herself to leave behind this evil house forever, there would be no coming back at all.  
  
The door opened slowly, and there in the doorway stood her best friend, Nigel, with a giant bruise on his cheek and tears streaming down his face.  
  
She gasped, dropping her bag she ran over to him. The door shut quietly behind him, and she whisked him into the living room.  
  
"Numbuh One.... Nigel, what happened?" came her shaky voice, she didn't think it was hers at first. But there was no time to ponder on whom had asked the question, it was out, and that's all that mattered.  
  
One took in a shaky breath, and looked at her with what could only be labeled as turmoil and indecision. He didn't want to tell her now that he was here. It had seemed like a good idea when he left the house, but he didn't want to now.  
  
Sooner or later the question would get asked again through, so sooner or later he would have to answer. He wanted it to be later.  
  
So instead of answering his best friend's question, he leaned into her neck and clutched onto the back of her shirt for dear life, letting the silent tears fall down his face.  
  
**Two**  
  
She woke up! She woke up! He couldn't believe it! This was the best Christmas ever! She woke up!  
  
Tommy was currently curled up into a ball on the bed next to her, and his dad was fast asleep in the chair closest to her.  
  
Two was the only one that wasn't able to sleep, he was bouncing off the walls with joy, the adrenaline rush of seeing his mom wake up not fully leaving him yet.  
  
That changed when he saw an old woman being carted down the hallway at break-neck speed. He heard snippets of what was happening, and from the gist of things the lady was going into surgery that would last all night.  
  
But... Wasn't that Three's grandma?  
  
**Three**  
  
She had heard the door shut behind her, and a shiver of fear went down her spine. But she was just being silly; after all, who would keep the door open in this weather?  
  
She turned the corner to where the kitchen was, and let out a gasp of horror.  
  
"Wallabee!!" She screamed, noticing the blood oozing off his back and onto the dirty floor. He looked up at her, and through the pain she saw worry. Not really caring why he was worried she moved closer to him, and looked around the room for something to place over his wounds. There was nothing, she took off her sweater, and placed it over his back.  
  
Underneath her sweater she was wearing a black tank top. Why she was wearing a tank top was a complete mystery, but she was.  
  
She began pressing down firmly on his book, trying to ignore the grunts of pain coming from him. This was the only way to stop the bleeding. He had already lost too much blood.  
  
"Kuki, you need... to leave....not... safe...." He managed to choke out.  
  
"Shhh... I'm not going anywhere without you." She replied to him, trying to calm him down.  
  
"Aww, 'n' that ssshweet? I can ssssee why you liiiike her Wallace." Came a slurred voice from behind her, blocking off the only exit from the kitchen. There were no windows.  
  
Wallabee managed to sit up, much to Kuki's protests. "Leave... her alone! I did what you... asked..." He was wheezing for breath, but still managed to move in front of her. She continued applying pressure to his back as if nothing was happening in the entire world.  
  
"I see no reason to. After all, you've disobeyed direct orders, and I feel that you must pay. Now step aside son, before I make you." There was no slur this time, and a steel cold glint shined in the man's eyes. This time Kuki did respond, she backed as far away as she could, until she ran into a wall. Wallabee still didn't move.  
  
"Damnit boy!" the older man backhanded his son, and then stepped over him. "For that I will be justified." He picked up the girl by her hair, and drug her along the floor, screaming the whole time.  
  
**One/Five**  
  
"....and then, he hit me." One was still crying into Five's shirt. He was ashamed of his tears, but he had held them in for far too long, and he didn't think he could hold them in for much longer.  
  
"One, yo should have told me sooner," Fine didn't know what to say, she had a feeling something was wrong with him, but the stubborn leader had refused to let her know. Now she knew, and not only did she know that he didn't deserve whatever it was his parents had done or told to him, but she also knew that she had to get him away from there.  
  
"Come on One, we need to go to the tree house, you'll be safe there, I promise..." She quietly said, leading her best friend towards their sanctuary.  
  
_I don't want to be the one  
  
Who battles always choose  
  
Cuz inside I realize  
  
That I'm the one confused  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
I don't know why I instigate  
  
And say what I don't mean  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I'll never be alright  
  
So I'm breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit tonight _

**Ok, that was the re-make of chapter three, I didn't like the first one. And to end any confused people, the tree house in this story isn't in any way connected to Numbuh One's house, it's just there standing on its own.**


	4. Remember Us As We Are

Butterfly Dust 

**Disclaimer: **Blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda, nothing is owned by me, blah….

**Notes:** Well! This certainly took me forever to get written down! That's alright though, because.. well, no, it's not alright for you I guess.. I just needed a loooooong break from ever writing fanfiction. ALSO! This is the **LAST CHAPTER**!Aren't you just so proud of me? . Oh, and by-the-by, I realize this is short, sorry, no getting around it, this is always how I planned on ending it. Later I'll attach this to the end of chapter three, as well as do some minor fix-ups, once everyone's had the chance to read it. I'm really very sorry about the LONG wait, but, well, by obsessions are fickle things :P

Four 

This has been a long time coming, he supposed, as he gripped the fire extinguisher in his hand tighter. No child should ever have to deal with these things, no one, ever, should have to deal with these things. Period.

Staggering slightly, he managed to keep his balance at the last second. Inching his way towards the phone in the hallway, he winced as he heard Kuki scream. _I'm coming._ There was nothing for it; he'd have to leave her alone with…With him, for a little while. He wasn't foolish; he knew when he would need help.

Besides, it was high time that this horror end.

Shaking slightly, he picked up the phone and managed to dial 911. Without waiting for the person on the other line to say anything, he began.

"Hello? I-I need your help, it's my dad. I've been dealing with it for years but-" he was cut off by another scream. "Listen, just get over here fast, I need your help." He stated his address, and hung up without waiting for any questions.

Practically dragging himself to the next room, he was prepared for anything. There she lay, his butterfly, crookedly slumped against the wall. The piano keys were askew, and he winced slightly at the broken TV.

"Hello father. I think it is time we end this now." He said, as he stood to his full height, just below his father's shoulders. The shadow of his body seemed to consume the entire room as he lifted up his weapon of choice, the fire extinguisher.

Two 

He crept silently though the halls, not wishing to draw attention to himself. He could hear shouts coming from a room farther down the hallway, and was upon the door when a medic burst through.

Almost stumbling over the boy, the medic shouted at him to get back to the waiting room, Mrs. Sanban was in serious need of medical attention and couldn't be seen right now.

"But that's my friend's grandmother!" He shouted, not really knowing what that sentence was supposed to accomplish. The medic glanced at him.

"Well, your friend's aunt and uncle will be here shortly, so if anything happens they'll tell them, now get out of here!" With that, the hall was filled with the sound of running steps, and the medic turned a corner. Number Two could hear the worry in the voices of those within the room with their patient, and he instantly had a gut feeling that something wasn't going to turn out alright.

One and Five 

One didn't want to go to the tree house, he felt safe _here_, with her, in an empty house, and the TV blurrily talking to them. It was nice company, and he told her as much. So it was decided that they would sit there, in the dark, and watch the TV until their minds were numb and their tongues burnt from too-hot chocolate.

"Where are your parents?" One asked when the clock on the mantel struck seven. Instantly he knew something was amiss, for he had never seen Five so withdrawn. "Hey, hey, come on, it's alright."

"No it isn't!" She was trying to suck herself into the couch, anything to get away from the awful truth of it all. One reached over and touched her arm, letting her know that he was there. And by the Gods, he _was_ there, Five realised. Someone was here for her, and really, that's all she had ever wanted.

Two 

"Sanban?" the receptionist called, and three people stood up, Two did as well. "I'm sorry, but, there wasn't anything…."

"So what's going to happen to Kuki?" Two instantly asked, earning him a look from the two adults that stood up, and a glance from the crying child that was mumbling something that sounded strangely like 'grandma.'

"Well, she'll be coming to live with us, in Montana. We were coming to visit for Christmas, but…" the obvious father said, as his wife was currently comforting their child. Two made an 'oh' sound, and was suddenly too stricken to think properly.

Before he knew what to do, the Sanbans were off to go pick up their niece, who was no doubt at home right now, wondering where everyone was.

Three 

"GO!" and she was running, and crashing through the door, and slipping, and sliding, and scabbing knees, and wishing her hair wasn't so long as to get in her way. Her kitten was mewling, and begging to be paid attention, and she was just lucky that she hadn't tripped over the poor thing yet. And as she neared her house, she saw the lights on, and smiled, maybe today could reclaim some sanity.

But that was not to be.

"Kuki honey, there's some… terrible news, grandma's…. is there, anything you want to take with you to Montana?" Her uncle was saying, and it wasn't sinking in. She could distantly hear sirens, her cat was rubbing against her leg, her cousin was bawling, and the sirens were getting louder, nothing was making sense, she couldn't think, and the room was blurry, no, spinning, no tilting, and her head was aching.

"I'm going to be sick." She was being ushered into the car, her new life, a new home. No friends, her cat was in her lap, and she could see the lights, red, red, red, red, siren, red. Her hand was on the window, and all she could think about was that she would never see anyone again…

And that was how she left them: two friends embracing each other, finally realizing that they were no longer alone in their struggles; a boy torn between being elated and crying; and a small boy who had suddenly and inexplicably grown up, for her sake. She would never know these things, though, because she was still huddled up on the back seat of a relative's car, eyes screwed shut as she tried to block out the flashing lights, and the sound of the sirens and crying, the radio turned up too high to try to block it out: she would never like country after this night.

And for that lone little boy that had grown up, all that he would ever have to remember her by was the snow.


End file.
